


You Ran Away With Me

by WinterWidow22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were walking back to the camp you shared with Emma, Regina and Hook when you heard Pan yelling, you hid behind the trees and listened intently. He was talking about you, he had been so familiar all this time, the stories Hook had told, but that voice...</p><p>"She was the Queen, she was everything, and all this time you've changed her!" Pan screamed at Emma, Regina and Hook as they stood there waiting for a moment to attack him. </p><p>"It was the curse, she didn't know who she was, but she knew she was good, you're the one who changed her Pan." Regina said and you could see it got to him. You knew he was right. </p><p>"No. Pan's right. He's been right all along" you said, stepping out from behind the trees. "The Queen is back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Granted Wishes

You sat in your room, staring out the large window looking at the stars. Your life hadn't been great at the moment; you couldn't sleep, there was too much on your mind. Your parents constantly fought and put you in the middle, often making you choose a side. When you disagreed with them, they sent you to your room, much like they did just an hour earlier. You had been sitting at your window ever since you entered your room, you watched the sun set and it had been a clear night. You had hoped to fall asleep, you had been having dreams in which you went to an island, an island with a young boy who had magical powers. He had shown you all around the island, but whenever he would begin to tell you anything more, you would wake up. You longed to feel the sand beneath your feet, you wished that island was real, it could be a place to call home, a new home and a better one. You looked back up and noticed something new, two new stars, the one on the right shining brighter than all the others surrounding it. Then you remembered something that boy had said, something about needing to believe in order to do things on the island the same way he did. You smiled to yourself thinking of the memory and then said two words that would change everything. 

"I believe..."

You waited. You kept looking up as if somehow you would be transported directly to the island and your life would be better, but nothing happened. It was then that you heard your front door slam. You looked out and saw car headlights turning on, your father was leaving again. Your mother walked angrily up the stairs and she walked right past your room and slammed her door shut. You sighed and crawled into bed and soon fell asleep. The knocking at your window woke you up and outside your window was a dark figure with bright white eyes, it looked like a shadow. You opened the window and it said nothing, only stared down at you and held out its hand. You took it with no hesitation and soon you were flying. You flew for what felt like hours until you landed on an island. It was the island from your dreams. The shadow began to fly away until you called after it. 

"Wait! Where am I? Why have you taken me..? What purpose could I serve you?" You yelled up to it, but it didn't speak to you, the only thing it did was point behind you. You turned, and you could see the boy. 

"It's you, did you bring me here..or do you know why that thing did..?" You yelled toward him, he seemed so far away, but then he appeared right in front of you. 

"yes, It's me love, and I did send the shadow for you, I missed you (Y/N).." He replied, his accent making his every word sound more meaningful. "My name is Peter. Peter Pan." He smirked at you and grabbed your hand. You two walked for a while through the woods until he stopped. "Do you think this is a good place for a camp?" You looked at him curiously, bewildered at the question, but nodded in response. 

"Good, then this is where the main camp will be.." He waved his hand and suddenly any leaves or branches that had been in the way were gone, a place for a fire appeared and beneath the trees, tents appeared. 

"Pan, are you planning to just sleep in different tents every night or are you planning for more people to come?" You asked sarcastically and he grinned back at you. 

"I need more people, I had an idea in mind, but I'm going to need someone to stay and watch the island...would you want to do that (Y/N)? Would you stay with me? I've told you how the island works when you came in your dreams, you know time never passes, you would be able to do anything, to be anything, all you would need to do is believe..." he stated quietly as he walked over to you. He came very close to you, you could see the green in his eyes when you looked up at him, you took a deep breathe and thought for a moment. If you stayed, you would have the life that you had been wishing for. You could forget about your parents, you could live forever, you could change who you were, you could do anything. 

"Alright Pan, I'll stay."

He smiled down at you and then took your hand and led you to one of the tents, you knew he would tell you more in the morning about what exactly he was going to do, what he was going to start, and you were ready for it.


	2. The Games We Play

You woke up the way you had fallen asleep, in Pan's arms, his body wrapped around yours holding you tightly to him. You were facing his bare chest, you opened your eyes slowly to see his were still closed. You slowly untangled yourself from him, trying your best not to wake him, and finally sat up and stretched. You looked around his tent, it looked so different in the light, much larger than you thought. You saw arrows in the corner along with a sword. It was then you realized you were still wearing your normal clothes, you figured if you were really going to stay you would need something different, or at least shoes, all you had were your dirty socks. Before you could look around more, Pan woke up. 

"Good Morning (Y/N)" He said, his voice still raspy and tired. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and putting it on, "care for breakfast?" 

"What can you make? And Pan, I need clothes, I don't think my pajamas are going to work.." 

He laughed at that and waved his hand and on you appeared an outfit similar to his, a dark green shirt, dark brown pants that had been a little tight, but you easily got used to it, and on the floor were knee high boots, Pan had said they would never break, they were waterproof, and they had been very comfortable to wear. You watched as he walked outside while you tied your boots, and then you could smell food. Walking outside, it had been much brighter than inside his tent and it took you a moment to adjust. You walked toward him and saw he was making eggs in a basket; you smiled up at him, he probably already knew these were your favorite. After eating, Pan finally decided to tell you his plans.

"(Y/N) I have plans for this island; plans that now include you. I've been going into cities for a long time now, most of the time boys can hear this pipe when I play..." He started to play and you could hear the music coming from it. He stopped playing once he realized you could hear it too. "See, now you hear it too, only..special people can, and I've decided to bring some of them back here. I'm going to get them, tonight. I've also been giving a name for them, by the help of a man called Rumplestiltskin, but that's a long story for another day, and their name on this island is going to be the Lost Boys. Which means, you're the first Lost Girl." That made you feel odd, you didn't exactly feel lost, but you also didn't really want to know why Pan would think of you as lost either. 

"Pan, when you go, what do you want me to do?" You knew you could always sleep, but the island was huge, there had to be something, you didn't want to be bored for half the night, or even the day, you had no idea when he would return. 

"I know exactly what you can do, but first we have to practice..." He stood up then, walking back to the tent, maybe he was getting the sword and he would teach you to fight. He came back out, but he was carrying nothing. "(Y/N) I'm going to teach you how to use magic." He seemed so sure of himself, he seemed to believe you had the same magic he did, but you doubted yourself immensely. "Now the trick to magic on this island..." He said grabbing your hands and dragging you to an open field near the Forbidden Forest. This made you worry, you couldn't do magic, and you really didn't know how much patience Pan really had. "Is belief." 

"Pan, I-I don't know, I've never done magic, what if I fail or you get angry when i can't do, or what if hit you or-" 

"(Y/N) relax, this is simple I promise, all you have to do is two simple things. One, think of something that really brings out any emotion, a happy memory, angry, sad, anything like that, but it must be powerful. Two, you need to stop your doubts and just believe in what you are doing. Now hold out your hand and make fire, just like this..." He his hand in front of you and a small flame appeared in his palm and it slowly grew into a ball of fire. You held out your hand and closed your eyes, you weren't sure what to think of, there were some pleasant memories, but none could be powerful enough. You heard Pan moving around, and then it hit you, being here on Neverland were your best memories, that feeling of happiness when you first came here were almost enough, and you knew which would trigger something. You could feel your hand getting hotter and you were sure Pan was doing something, so you opened your eyes, but to your surprise there was a small flame in your hand. 

"Well, well, well, look at that (Y/N) I'm impressed. You've done it, you have magic. Now.." He appeared behind you, his chest pressed to your back, his hand on your waist and then he whispered, "make your flame bigger, make fire, come on. Believe in yourself, go on, close your eyes, think of something, anything, and make your magic stronger..." His words echoed in your mind and before you knew it, you had your own fireball, maybe a little smaller than Pan's but even the fact that you now had magic, changed everything. 

"(Y/N) keep practicing your magic for the night, by the morning there will be Lost Boys, and then we're going to play a game..." You were about to say something to him, but then he was gone. 

You practiced your magic for the rest of the night, creating small fires and you could swear you moved things the way Pan did. You hadn't realized how tired magic made you until you could hardly keep your eyes open. You went back into Pan's tent considering it was the only tent there and fell asleep. When you woke up, you were on a large rock near the beach, Pan standing near you, a smirk on his face. 

"Are you ready to play the game now (Y/N)?" He said coming closer to you and handing you a blank piece of paper. This must have been the game he been talking about yesterday. "Pan, this is blank... what exactly am I going to do with blank paper? Make a paper airplane?" You said sarcastically and he gave you a puzzled look. "No, this map is enchanted, you admit what you are, and it will show you the way back to camp and you can meet the Lost Boys, but if you don't, well, you'll always be wandering around, always so close to camp, but always too far, always making a wrong turn, always-" "I got it Pan, I'll be wandering around the island. But what exactly do you mean by 'admit what I am'?" He remained silent and you turned to find he was gone. You sighed and stared at the blank paper, which would apparently turn into map once you admitted what you were, whatever that meant. You walked toward the water, feeling uneasy. The water at home had always made you nervous, you knew how to swim, but you didn't like it. The water was rough, the tide was coming in and you could swear you saw something move in the water, you had to ask Pan about that, if you ever got back to his camp. You walked around the island and found a spot to sit. You thought about what you were, maybe Pan wanted to know what you were like before you came to Neverland, but you figured you told him most of it when you visited in your dreams. Than you knew what you were. "You said this map is only going to appear when I admit what I am well here it goes Pan. I was sad, I didn't feel needed, I felt miserable, I was alone, I was lost." Then you realized exactly what Pan did, he called you a Lost Girl yesterday, now he wanted you to realize it. You didn't really enjoy this game, but you wanted to get back to camp. You looked at the paper, the map had appeared. You began to follow it and you were halfway there when Pan came. "Look at you, you actually did it, Lost Girl.." He smirked, "You've passed the game.." "So I won the game?" You said grinning at him. "Fine, you won this game, but you should know in most of my games, I never lose." "Oh really Pan, you never lose..?" You replied walking with him. "What if I never lost either, what if I could help you make the games?" He stopped walking and stared at you for a moment, he seemed surprised. "You could help, one day, you're going to have to prove yourself more (Y/N)...unless of course you don't believe you can" He said, his attitude returning. You gave him a look back and he knew you weren't going to quit. Before you could say anything more, you were back at camp. There were about six boys, all were different ages, the oldest one had a scar on his face. Pan said there was going to be a party, and then began playing his pipe. The rest of the night had been filled with dancing and different games, mainly testing what the boys could do. Pan said that tomorrow you would all be in training tomorrow, especially how to fight, and you felt ready.


	3. Training for Adventure

You opened your eyes to find a bow and arrow being shoved in your face. Last night's events of dancing, games and talking more with the Lost Boys had worn you down, you felt exhausted. You knew whatever training Pan had planned, you were not going to do as well as you had hoped. 

"Let's go (Y/N), you know as well as I do, Pan doesn't like to be kept waiting" Felix said, pulling you up and shoving the bow and arrow into your hands. You walked with Felix and the rest of the boys for what felt like a long time, until you finally arrived at the beach. You saw Pan standing very close to the water, which made you nervous again, you feared he would have you all do something in the water, you couldn't handle that. He called you all to come closer to him, and you stood the farthest from him and the water. 

"Alright, I'm going to teach you all how to fight, you need to know this if you really plan to stay here. We're going to start with basic fighting moves, you're going to learn how to defend yourselves with swords first, then you're all going to shoot." He waved his hand and any weapon you or the boys had was gone and it was replaced with large sticks, which you assumed Pan would have you all turn into real swords eventually. You and the boys picked up basic moves pretty fast, and you avoided the water at all costs. Once Pan was sure you all could handle a real sword, he had you turn the sticks into real ones. It didn't take much anymore, believing came so easy to all of you; you all could almost do anything, yet you figured out soon that Pan didn't teach any of the other boys magic, only gave them pixie dust, and taught them how to use it. After what felt like hours, Pan told you all to stop, you had minor cuts on your arms, and a few on your chest and legs. You looked around, one boy was missing fingers and the others had been bleeding a lot. Suddenly, there was a small bow in one hand and one single arrow in the other. 

"(Y/N), come shoot this..." Pan said, pointing toward a rock and on the top was one single apple. You felt yourself start to get nervous, you had never shot a bow in your life, there was no way you would shoot this apple. You took a breathe and began to walk over to the rock and then Pan stopped you. "Shoot from right here." He gave you a serious look and you were certain you would fail. You could barley see the apple, and the sun was setting fast. The boys surrounded you, Pan stood right in the middle of them and they waited. You had no idea what you were doing. You had only seen Pan shoot a bow once, you two had been walking through the forest and he swore he heard someone. You tried remembering his stance, and you did your best to mimic it; you closed one eye and focused, you held your breathe and let go. You barley hit the apple, the arrow almost flew right over it, but you hit it nonetheless. The boys began cheering and you lowered the bow and turned to see them all excited for you. Pan said nothing, and did nothing, he only had the rest of the boys do the same. When it got dark, Pan insisted you all keep shooting and fighting. He paired you all off and had you work with different weapons. Suddenly he had you all stop, he said it was enough and he sent the boys back to camp. You were walking with them until he stopped you. 

"You need to work on your sword fighting, you may have beat the boys you were up against, but they are just as new at this as you are." He said, no emotion in his voice at all. 

"Pan why don't I just practice it tomorrow with them again, I'll get better" You replied, the day had worn you down, you needed to sleep. 

"No, you're going to do this now." He grabbed your arm and dragged you back to the beach, much closer to the water than you preferred. He handed you a smaller stick, which of course you had to change into a sword. He started to fight you the moment your stick changed and he was fast, he hit you a lot, you had fresh wounds all over your arms, and as far as you knew, there were about two or three on your face. You had hit Pan a few times, but of course he healed himself with his magic and then the worst happened. He knocked you into the water and a wave came over your head and you went under. You froze for a moment and tried to swim up, then something grabbed your leg, you looked down and saw two eyes staring back at you. Mermaids. Her claws dug into your ankle and you couldn't shake her off you. She tried pulling you deeper and you could feel yourself losing consciousness. You didn't realize how panicked you were, you didn't feel yourself use magic to shoot the mermaid and you certainly didn't remember Pan pulling you up out of the water. He was shaking you awake, almost screaming your name and when you finally sat up, you spit out the sea water. You were still coughing when you noticed Pan looking at you strangely.

"(Y/N)...how did you do that? I never showed you anything like that. Where did that come from? (Y/N)...(Y/N)" He was shaking you, repeating your name and then you finally looked at him. 

"Pan I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. All I remember is fighting you, getting shoved into the water and then I must have panicked and then just almost died, you know because I can't breathe under the water." He seemed awed at you, and then he titled his head as if he were seeing something new and he couldn't figure out what it was. 

"(Y/N).." He said slowly and carefully, as if his words would hurt you. "You- you used really powerful magic, it could have been dark magic I'm not really sure but you killed the mermaid, and I have no idea where you learned to do it." 

"Pan I don't believe you." It was all you said, and you stood up quickly, wiping all the sand you could off you, there was a sharp pain in your ankle but you decided to ignore it and continue your way back to the camp, or anywhere really, you just wanted to sleep. You heard Pan call your name multiple times, but all you did was walk faster. YOu couldn't use magic to kill a mermaid, you couldn't even kill bugs back home; and what was dark magic? It sounded bad, but you had always been good, you never really wanted to hurt anyone or anything. Where could you get dark magic? Maybe it was the island. You started to feel panic again, you didn't want to have dark magic, what if changed you or what if you hurt Pan or the one of the Lost Boys, you could never forgive yourself. Your heart was racing and your breathing was uneven and then you looked at your hand again. You were holding a flame in your hand again, except it was darker, and after a few moments of staring at it, it turned back to it's normal color. 

"That's the start of dark magic (Y/N)" You screamed and jumped from the spot you were standing at only to find Pan looking at you the same way he had back on the beach. 

"Pan, you need to go.." 

"No, you need to learn to control that. I can teach you, I have dark magic too, one you learn to control it everything changes. But the moment you let it consume you, you'll become something that I'd have to fight off the island and I don't want that, nor do the boys. Now come with me and we can fix it, I promise." He held out his hand and you slowly walked back to him and took it. You closed your eyes and he teleported you back to camp and you saw all the boys around the fire, waiting for you to come back. 

"We missed you (Y/N)" "Yeah we were worried you left the island.." They said all at once and you never felt more appreciated, or cared for. They held out extra food they had and you took it gladly, then they began slowly going to bed, one by one until it was just you and Pan. He came and sat next to you, you saw he was looking down. Then it hit you, your ankle, that pain was still there and you were almost afraid to look down. Your pants were ripped, there was dried blood all over your ankle, and the cuts ran deep into your skin. 

"May I?" Pan whispered and you nodded in response. He put his hand over you ankle and most of the pain was gone, but the scar it left was large and rather unpleasing to look at. "Hey, (Y/N), how did you feel about one of your true first adventures on Neverland?" You stared at him in disbelief, and he laughed at the look you were giving him. He walked you back to your tent and then back to his own. You laid down and looked at your hand one last time before falling asleep. 

You woke up to the sound of the Lost Boys running and yelling past your tent. You groaned. You weren't up for another 'adventure'. Boys never slept, they were always loud, but they never sounded this scared. One of the ran into your tent and when he saw you were sitting up and awake, he had a short look of relief, then he told you that pirates had come here, there weren't many but it was enough to make them panic. You all didn't exactly have the best practice with fighting, and Pan couldn't deal with it alone. You got up and ran out, Felix tossed a bow and you found spare arrows where your camp had originally been. You didn't see Pan, only could hear fighting and the boys running back. Felix and two other boys stayed back with you and there were three pirates that came your way. The other two boys, who's faces had been covered by hood, were knocked out, you looked toward Felix. He knocked one of them out and you shot the other in the shoulder and foot. He fell quickly onto a log and knocked himself unconscious. Pan appeared out of nowhere and took out the last pirate. 

"Do either of you know where the rest of the boys are?" Pan sounded mad. You could see he had the worst of the fight, he was sweating, his breathing was extremely uneven, and his sword was covered in blood and leaves. You and Felix looked toward another and both of you shrugged at Pan. His jaw clenched, he walked past the both of you without another word. You were about to go with him, for backup and to try and calm him down, but Felix insisted you both fix the camp. Pan returned hours later with most of the Lost Boys, except he and another boy were carrying younger boys in their arms. You stood up immediately, you knew what had happened and you couldn't believe they were gone. 

"Pan who did it?" If you had said anything else, you knew he wouldn't have answered you, but now it was about these boys, now it was personal. 

"Their names are Captain Hook and Mr. Smee."


	4. Turning Dark

Those Lost Boys, Thomas and Dylan, had only been ten years old and they were dead. It was all because of some pirates, Hook and Mr. Smee, who were still on the island. Pan must have let them go after finding the boys bodies, he and some other boy carried them back, and Pan said nothing. THe only time he spoke was to give orders, any other time he was mostly in his tent, and every single time you saw him, he looked angry. You and Felix had both tried to take care of the camp, but you two had very different ways of trying, eventually you both gave up, called a truce and agreed to run the camp together, at least until Pan would come back and take over. You tried to go into his tent, as did Felix, and he screamed at you both to leave. It had been a late night, you and Felix had the boys training all day, they had improved greatly and most of them could shoot anything, from any angle. Felix and Bill, an older Lost Boy, had improved the most; Felix now carried around a club, he had almost mastered archery, but he preferred hand-to-hand-combat, and he was extremely good at it. Your skills in hand-to-hand combat had improved greatly as well, you never missed when you shot an arrow, and your magic had changed. You had been practicing with what Pan called 'dark magic' and yours had grown and improved rapidly. You could feel it changing you, you wanted to use it, you wanted to at least really know how to control it. Pan warned you about letting it consume you, and how he would probably have to fight you, or worse, make you leave the island. You decided enough was enough, you had to talk to Pan, you had to ask him how to teach you how to control it. Most of the Lost Boys had gone to bed, and you stood up, Felix looked at you strangely, and you nodded your head towards Pan's tent. Felix gave you a sad look, he knew what would happen, but he nodded at you anyway, you knew he could handle the rest of the boys and you slowly walked towards Pan's tent. When you walked in, you got the reaction you were expecting. 

"Get out." He said sternly, but he didn't turn toward you; all he did was continue staring out the window. 

"No, I need your help Pan." You said, your voice shaking more than you wanted it to. 

"(Y/N), leave. You don't need anything from me. You need to leave." He still didn't turn around. You had enough; you walked toward him but you didn't get very far. He slightly turned his body, stuck out one of his arms, but nothing happened. 

"Pan, you holding out your arm isn't going to stop me" You pushed his arm down and finally stood in front of him. He looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes; he probably hadn't slept all this time. 

"You should not have been able to come this close to me. This is what you need help with isn't it? Your magic? It's grown hasn't it? Now you're worried aren't you, scared of what it's going to do to you." He walked around you in a circle, almost as if doing so he would be able to figure out exactly how strong your magic was. "You think I'm going to help you (Y/N)" He stood directly in front of you, eyes meeting yours. "Well there isn't much to teach, your magic is almost as strong as mine, it's stronger than I thought, especially if you were able to get this close to me. Now listen, this magic can't truly be stopped, only controlled, and from the looks of it, I'd say you have pretty under control. Now. Get. Out." He kept his eyes locked onto yours and you couldn't take it. You left quickly and didn't look back. You walked back out to where the fire was only to find it Felix knocked out and a pirate standing above him. You knew immediately it was Hook, considering the hook for a hand, but you also realized that meant whatever pirates were left, weren't far behind. You had no weapon, well no weapon close enough to you, only magic, and you were very hesitant to use it. 

"Oh well, look at that, a girl made it on this island, tell me where can I find Pan?" Hook said to you while pointing his sword at you. You said nothing, then felt a poke at your back, you turned your head. It had been another pirate from his ship, one by one, all the pirates slowly appeared surrounding you. 

"Pan is clearly not here, he isn't coming, and I have no idea where he went. He left after you killed the Lost Boys." You were slowly getting angrier, those boys did not deserve what happened to them, not at all. 

"It was me or them, and I don't plan on dying, now I have a feeling you do know where Pan is, and once you tell me, I'll let you go. All I need is for Pan to tell say that my men and I can leave Neverland, then we will be on our way. No one else has to get hurt, no one else has to die." He walked closer to you, lowering his sword. 

"Pan is gone. He would never allow you to leave, anyway, not after what you did." You could feel the anger slowly spreading through you. Hook stared you in the eye.

"I did not want to have to do this. Men, get what we need from her." He turned away and two pirates pushed you to your knees and two other grabbed your arms. The one who had stood behind you with the sword now stood in front of you, sword to your neck. 

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You're just going to have to kill me" You felt the blade push more into your neck, you could feel blood dripping down your neck and you screamed. Hook turned back to you. 

"All you have to do is answer my question and you won't end up like those other two boys. Now tell me where Pan is." That was it, your anger completely took you over, the pirates that had once been surrounding you now flew back and landed hard on the ground. Hook looked at you with fear. You slowly stood up walking toward Hook, his sword raised. You held out your hand and he went flying backwards into a tree, he had gotten knocked out from the impact. You stood over his body, you wanted to kill him, but then you came to your senses. You realized what you had done and slowly backed away. You were panicking again, you could feel your magic again, it was slowly taking over. 

"Well that was a scene" 

Pan. You turned toward him, he was leaning on a tree. He had a smug grin on his face, all you wanted to do was punch him. 

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" the anger in your voice was obvious, and again, all he did was smirk. 

"Well, to be fair, I was behind the bushes just before, well you know; you had your little tantrum." He walked closer to you, stepping over pirates as if it were nothing. 

"Your magic is dark, it suites the island, and you. Quite frankly, I'm enjoying this, this change. The darkness fits you, there are just so many things you could do, any because you're here on Neverland, it's all possible. Not twenty minutes ago you were asking me for help. Do you still want it?" He held out his hand; you had nothing to lose, and you were going to stay on the island anyway. You took his hand. 

"You are not going to regret this (Y/N)" He shook your hand, then ordered you to sleep.

You woke up to find Pan already in your tent. He was sitting on a makeshift chair, and was sharpening a small branch into a knife. He looked up when he heard you shifting in the bed, you looked back at him and groaned. He laughed. 

"Glad to see you're finally awake, it's late afternoon." You sat up immediately, you missed half a day. There were so many things that had to be done. You guessed Pan could sense your panic, because what he said next calmed you. 

"Everything is done. The Lost Boys are sitting around the fire now, the pirates are gone, all of them, I swear. And your sword is sharpened, your bow is fixed and I've made you more arrows. Now get up, we're going to play a little game I like to call target practice." He stood up abruptly and left without another word. You assumed he wanted you to bring your bow and arrow; you found it next to the chair he was sitting on, it looked new. 

When you arrived at the spot Pan was, he waved his hand and your bow was gone. 

"This game doesn't use bows and arrows (Y/N), only magic. If you used anything else that would be cheating, and well, cheaters never win." He raised his hand and shot a fire ball directly at you. You moved away immediately but he kept shooting. 

"Come on (Y/N)! Fight me back! You are never going to gain control of your power if you don't use it! Let's go!" His words echoed through your mind as you dodged more fire, then he was gone. He was right behind you and you immediately turned around and grabbed his wrist. You kept at this, dodging whatever he was doing, constantly moving, you had hardly been thinking, then you had enough, you held out your hand and aimed for Pan. Of course you missed, but you did shoot. You kept at this, and with your belief, you had control over your magic. 

"I think you really do have total control, your magic isn't tied with your emotions anymore, you can control it by will....you've done it again. You've impressed me." Pan was very close to you, he whispered those last few words to you, and placed his hands on your hips. You leaned back into him, now your back was against his chest, and his grip got tighter. His hand slowly moved up your body then he moved the stray hair from the side of your neck. Your breathing slowed and then his lips were on your neck. You tilted your head back and his kiss got rougher. Just as he was about to kiss your jaw, he suddenly stopped. You lifted your head and your heart began to race. You turned your heard toward him, he was looking around as if he had seen something that wasn't really there. 

"..Pan..why did you stop?" You whispered.

His eyes met yours. "Because something is....off. Something changed. Something is happening, and it's bad. We need to go." He grabbed your hand and teleported you back, just a little outside the camp. You both hid behind large bushes and waited. You heard nothing, you looked toward Pan and he seemed confused as well. When you heard someone screaming, you jumped back a little. Pan seemed thrown off, but then he knew exactly what had happened. 

"Pan where are you going?" You said, standing up from behind the bush, watching him walk away. 

"To go put Wendy back in her cage."


	5. The Plan That Changed Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -There is smut in this chapter, it is my first time writing smut, sorry if it sucks!

Pan walked away and you were trying to remember Wendy. She was young, she came here a while ago, you completely forgot about her. She came for one of the Lost Boys, Neal, but of course Pan wasn't going to let that happen. You had never met her, only heard how she tried to save Neal. You did try and see her, maybe even help the Lost Boys deal with her, but Pan had forbidden it and when you tried to ask him why, he never gave you a direct answer, only ordered you to stay away from her. That all seemed so long ago, so much had changed with you that you hadn't truly been paying attention to what was going on with the boys. It made you worry a little, you hardly remembered Wendy coming, or Neal, or anyone really. Time didn't pass on Neverland but sometimes it felt like years passed in the blink of an eye. You finally walked back to camp to see Wendy struggling to try and get out of Felix's grip. You hit her with a small amount of dust Pan had given you a while ago, and it put her right to sleep. You ordered Felix to put her back in the cage and then Pan came back angry. 

"Felix, make sure she doesn't get out. She was a distraction, Neal's gone." Pan's jaw clenched, but he didn't look surprised.

"Pan people don't leave unless you want them to. You must have known that he was leaving." You said cautiously. He gave you an annoyed look. 

"Yes, I did, but he took the shadow with him." He must have needed the shadow, but it always came back. There was no way Neal could overpower it for a long time. 

"(Y/N) when Felix returns, meet me in Skull Rock. I need to speak with the both of you." He walked away without another word to anyone. The rest of the boys looked toward you, as if they had been waiting for orders. 

"What are you all looking at me?" You asked, not really expecting a reply, only for them to turn away, which most of them did, except for a few. James was the only one to answer you. "Well, you and Pan really run the island, it's kinda like you've become a queen. You're just like Pan; you even have just as much power as he does." You thought about that for a moment, you didn't really know how to reply. Before you could say anything more, Felix came back. You told him what Pan said and he nodded and you two were on your way. You both walked fast, wondering what Pan could need you both for, especially at Skull Rock. The boat ride over was rough and Felix was quiet. When you finally arrived Pan was waiting for the both of you at the entrance of the cave. He gestured his hand for the both of you to come with him and you both followed without questioned. 

"There's something the both of you need to know. What happened to the Lost Boys last week, and the fact that I let Neal leave and let Wendy be the distraction was all for a reason. The boys from last week reminded me that I can die, and here's how much time I've got to stop it." He led you inside and you went up the stairs to find what looked like an hourglass, it had golden sand inside and it was slowly falling to the bottom, but it was even. "Now, I do have some time, but with Neal gone, this means the truest believer is coming, and I need his heart." You looked towards Felix, he seemed a little confused, the same way you were. Then Pan held out a sheet of paper with a drawing of a boy on it, he looked young. Then you understood, Pan would somehow figure out how to get him here, then take his heart and he would be immortal. 

"Neal is going to be important in getting this boy, Henry, to Neverland." Pan told the both of you. Felix nodded and you stood silently, he looked toward at both of you. "I'm telling you both this because when it happens, Neal is going to try and get Henry back, as well as a few others. When that happens, we have to make sure Henry wants to stay, he has to become a Lost Boy or everything is going to change, everything will be ruined." His voice got serious and you couldn't help but wonder how Henry would get to Neverland, if Pan was going to have the shadow get him, or if he would come up with something new. Then he spoke again; "I told the both of you because I trust you both the most, and I'm going to need you when he arrives. I have a plan on how to get him." While Pan explained half of the plan, it sounded insane. You had full belief it would work. He told you he would gather people to try and 'destroy magic' and they would bring Henry to him. Then he explained how it was going to take some time for Henry to actually be born, but he would know the moment it happened. He then waved his hand and his shadowed flew in from the large hole in the rocks, holding two boys. You had never seen them before. 

"These are Wendy's brothers, they thought they could be heroes and rescue her. I will admit, they had a good plan, until they got caught and gave in. Now they're going to do us a favor if they want their sister alive." The shadow dropped them in front of you and they kneeled down with their hands up, afraid and defeated. One looked as old as Pan, the other looked a little younger. "You're both going to go to your old world, it has changed, but I'm confident you'll adjust. In a few years, you're going to get a message from me, and you're going to adopt a boy named Henry and bring him to me. Once you do this, you can have your sister back, you'll all be able to leave alive. Do we have a deal?" He stood above them and they agreed to do it and Pan had the shadow send them away. "Look at that, phase one of my plan is already in motion." He began to walk away and you both followed, neither of you said a word, but you were ready to help Pan. When the three of you got back to the island you visited Wendy's cage, he opened it and Wendy looked afraid to see the three of you. 

"Am I free?" She sounded so innocent; if you had been the same person you were before Neverland, maybe you would have felt sorry for her. But the Lost Boys had been right when they said you were just like Pan, you hadn't felt bad at all for her, and you wanted her there, she was useful. Neverland changed you, and it was for the better. 

"No, and you aren't going to be for a while..." Felix replied and you looked at him shocked. Pan turned his head back and smirked, then turned his attention back to Wendy. 

"Felix is right, you're going to be here for a long time, but you'll be alive. Once I get what I want, you'll be free and you'll be with your brothers." Her face lit up at the mention of her brothers, she must have not seen them for a long time, they did look older. She nodded back at Pan and then he locked the cage. You and Felix followed him back to camp and he began to play his pipe. The rest of the night was filled with dancing and games. 

Many years had passed on Neverland, and then the day came when Pan told you he had a special job that only you do for him. With your magic and your skill, it would be extremely easy for you to do, and you would be back on Neverland before you knew it. He called you inside his tent one night and began to explain what you would need to do. 

"(Y/N) I need you do this, I can only trust you for this. I need you to go to the Enchanted Forest, theres a very special spell that I need you to retrieve from the Evil Queen. It's in her castle, you have to get it, with it, we can make change any world, we can make them all like Neverland. We need the spell. Will you do this for me?" He explained into further detail exactly what you had to do, he said he would even take you there himself, but he would send the shadow for you once it was done, he couldn't risk leaving Neverland twice. You hesitated for a moment, doubting your magic, it was incredibly strong on Neverland but you had a feeling it was only because you believed it was. He could sense your doubt. "(Y/N) you will succeed, you can fight her and beat her. I believe in you." He grabbed your hands and stood very close to you. You nodded your head and he smiled at you. "You're going to succeed and when you return, any world you want is going to be changed into a new Neverland. You will be queen." He whispered, leaning in closer to you. His lips were inches from yours, and his head was slightly titled. You filled the gap between the two of you and kissed him. His hands immediately let go of yours and slowly slid down your body. You arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer to yours. He pushed you onto the bed, you landed on your back, his body was hovering over yours. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered and you nodded; he began to roughly kiss your neck while his hands explored your body, one of his hands stopped on your breast. You moaned loudly causing him to stop kissing your neck, he sat up, straddling you. 

"Your body is truly a wonder, but I need to see more of it love" He said waving his hand, causing your to only be left in your underwear. You had a moment of self doubt, you had always been self-conscious, but Pan didn't seem to mind at all. You reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him. His chest was toned, you could see outlines of muscles in the dim light; you softly moaned when looking at him. He leaned back down and began to kiss you roughly. Your hands were tangled in his hair and he pulled your hands out, and pinned them above your head, holding them there. He was propped up his other elbow to give him support. You rolled your hips under him and he moaned into your mouth, you could feel his erection through his pants and you pulled at them. He pulled his lips off yours and grinned when you groaned. 

"You're going to have do more than get me to moan to get my pants off..." He was still hovering over you, then he moved his other hand slowly down your body, feeling every curve; his hand moved lower to the heat between your legs and he began rubbing your clit. Your moans grew louder and your breathe became uneven once his fingers entered you. You threw your head back in pleasure as his fingers slowly moved, teasing you. You could feel yourself getting close and then he pulled his fingers out of you.

"Pa-Pan" You breathed, "stop being such a te-tease" You moved your head back and your lips met his, he was surprised by your action and his grip loosed on your wrist, and you pulled your hands free. You tugged at his pants again and this time he pulled them off, along with his underwear and then removed yours. 

"Say it (Y/N), say you want me" His voice was low; you took a deep breathe, then finally gave in. 

"Fine. Pan I- I want you" 

He entered you almost immediately after you said those words, it took you a moment to adjust. You nodded at him when you felt comfortable and he began to move faster and faster. Your nails dug into his back and he began to move his hips faster and faster; his breathing was fast, as was yours and you could feel he was close, his pace was getting sloppy. You dug your nails further into his back and he slammed into you one more time, causing your hips to hit his and he came at the same moment you did. You screamed his name as you came and his head was buried in your neck, he was moaning. He pulled out of you and rolled over, and then looked at you. 

"(Y/N)...come here.." He pulled you onto his chest and gently began running his fingers through your hair. You relaxed immediately and your breathing became even with the beat of his heart. 

"Pan -" You began to speak, but he shushed you. He kept stroking your hair and eventually you fell asleep. When you woke up the next morning, you weren't on Neverland anymore. You were with Pan in the middle of a forest. He was wearing a cloak, you had only ever seen him wear it once, maybe he only wore it when he left the island, but now wasn't the time for useless questions. 

"You need to walk that way" He said pointing his finger in a northern direction, his voice was emotionless. "the castle will be there, you can't miss it. Go in, get the spell, once you do I'll know immediately, and I'll send the shadow and it will take you home. I promise you'll be able to do this. Oh and keep this" He took off the cloak and put it on you, making sure your hood was up. "Make sure you keep your hood up, and no matter what do not tell anyone where you are from, they won't believe you." He began to walk away and you started to follow out of habit, but then he turned around quickly. "I-I almost forgot, your bow and arrow are behind those rocks. Now go. I'll see you soon, queen of Neverland." In the blink of an eye, he was gone. You grabbed the bow and arrow and started to walk. You hadn't been walking too long before you saw the large cloud of purple smoke coming straight towards you. There was no way to outrun this, and you had no idea what it would do, or if it would bring you anywhere. You closed your eyes and the last thought you had before the smoke consumed you was wondering if you would ever see Pan again.


	6. Losing Your Way

You shot up in bed, sweat dripping down your forehead and you was breathing incredibly fast. You had a nightmare about being surrounded by a purple cloud that a.most killed you. You stood up and walked to the window, it took you a moment to remember where you were, but once you saw the broken clock tower, you began to relax. You were home in Storybrooke. You showered and then had a strange feeling wash over you, as if you were doing the wrong thing, but you weren't. You walked out of your house, and stopped, you weren't used to the cold air hitting you. Why did you feel so strange? You were home, everything was normal, that nightmare must have really been bad since you only remembered two small parts. One part being a boy screaming your name, as if if he couldn't get to you, the world would end, and then that purple cloud of smoke. You walked down the street to Granny's hoping her eggs in a basket would help you clear your mind. You had this routine since you could remember, and it would continue for the next few years until one day you accidentally bumped into the mayor's son, Henry. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you! I have to go! I'll be late for school!" Henry yelled passing you for the third time this week, you didn't mind, he was an adorable kid, always carrying that large story book in his hands. After seeing him the first time, a strange feeling came over you and he seemed familiar. His name sounded so familiar to you, and it was probably because he did live here, you must have heard it before. You saw him one day sitting alone on a bench and you decided to sit with him, get to know him. This decision changed everything. 

"Hey Henry" You said sitting with him, he had been reading that story book, "any interesting stories?" He looked up at you and smiled. 

"Hey (Y/N), and yeah some of them, but by now I know the whole book, so they aren't too interesting anymore. You know, I was doing some more reading seeing what I could find in the library, and I think you're in one of the books. And I know how crazy that sounds but you have to believe me." His eyes lit up, he was excited to talk about this, and as crazy as it did sound, it sounded correct. When you asked him about a strange purple cloud, you thought he was going to scream with excitement. 

"You know it! You believe me! I knew someone would!" He was going on and on about how his mother was some Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, and how she cast a spell making everyone forget who they were, even you. After that day, you and Henry talked a lot more, you told him your nightmares and then he took you to the library and pulled out the story of Peter Pan. The name sounded so familiar, so close, but you couldn't figure out why. Then the next day he was gone, but you found out he returned with his real mother, her name was Emma Swan. You and her quickly developed a relationship, especially with your hatred of Regina, and the want you both had to protect Henry. After that day, everything changed. It had taken a long time, but Emma broke the curse that made everyone forget who they were. Everyone seemed to remember, but you still had large memory blocks. You remembered an island, and a very familiar accented voice. You could swear it was Peter Pan, but every time you thought of him, you would get an intense pain in your head and you couldn't remember anything. Then Captain Hook came to Storybrooke. The first time you met him, you stared at him, feeling anger and fear, you did not trust him at all. You went to Henry and Emma, who had been with Snow and Charming, and told them, only Henry truly seemed to think you weren't insane. 

"He's a pirate (Y/N) of course he can't be trusted" Charming said and Snow nodded, Emma said nothing. Henry handed you an open book, and on the page you saw a girl, she looked just like you, except she was with Pan, practicing magic. You flipped the pages quickly until you got to the end, where it was just a photo of that girl wearing a strange cloak. You knew it immediately, you ran out of their apartment and ran all the way back to your home. You dug through your closet until you found it, in the corner of the closet, it was all so familiar. A memory came back to you, one of a bright forest and a hooded figure wearing the same cloak. He was speaking, but you couldn't hear him, you reached out to touch him then he was gone. You heard screaming from outside and ran out to find Henry being taken by two people you had never seen before; you immediately chased after them but you weren't quick enough. With the cloak in your hand you ran further to see what could be done. You caught up with Snow, Charming, Regina, Emma and Hook at the docks. They were all boarding Hook's ship and there was no way you were not going with them. Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, came aboard the ship as well, and almost forbid you from coming, telling you the ship was 'too crowded' maybe he knew something about your past, maybe he knew who you really were. You were sure you knew, you were a good person, you were jumping on a ship to save someone you cared about, that was good. You never mistreated people, and you didn't have magic either, so you couldn't really do much harm. Why wouldn't Gold want you to know that? You were startled out of your thoughts as soon as the ship was moving and you had to grab onto the side to keep your balance. Hook threw a magic bean into the water and the only word you had heard him yell was 'Neverland!" You felt such a connection and now you were about to find out why, no matter what had happened you were going to be ready for it. 

The journey to the island was incredibly rough. You all faced storms, mermaids and dealing with each other in general. When you arrived at the island, Gold has basically ordered all of you to stay on the ship and he would go get Henry. That last about twenty minutes. You went along with Regina, Hook, who led you all through the island, and Snow and Charming. Then out of nowhere boys came out of the forest you were in from all directions. You hid behind Snow, you had no weapons there was no way you could survive. One boy immediately stopped when he saw you. He was tall, he had on a similar cloak to the one you had been holding and you could see his blonde hair from underneath the hood. He ordered the rest of the boys to lower their weapons, his voice was familiar too, this whole place had been similar to the one in one of your dreams. He came closer to Snow, who held up her bow, and the boy dropped his weapon and held up his hands. 

"Easy there Snow, I don't want to hurt you, I only want to see if that really is (Y/N) behind you." You came out from behind her and stood face to face with him. He had a large scar across his face, you knew him. 

"It is you, welcome home (Y/N)..." The rest of the boys cheered and one even ran to hug you. You had no idea what to do, you pushed them away, scared out of your mind. 

"Oh no, she doesn't remember. What did you do to her?!" THe boy with scar yelled toward Regina and Emma. 

"Felix, calm down. They did no harm toward (Y/N)" Hook spoke, and when you heard that name, you put a hand to your head and screamed in pain, you felt arms catch you, and you assumed it was Charming. You began to slowly remember Felix, the day you met him, the days you fought him for practice, and the day you were in a strange cave, looking at a large hour glass. You passed out and only woke up back at camp with everyone. They explained to you that whatever happened to you, caused you to be passed out for many days. They had met Pan and they even tried to find Henry without doing what Pan said, but they failed. Now they decided to make a new plan and you immediately offered to help. They had you go and get water and extra firewood, Hook said there was a river about a mile away and you headed toward it. You felt as if you had already known the island, despite not being conscious for most of the time you had been there. You were getting water from a small stream when someone appeared behind you. 

"So it's true, you really are back (Y/N).." You stood up and turned immediately, and a boy with a British accent was standing there, watching you, he was dressed in green, which caused another pain in your head, but this time it wasn't as bad as before. 

"Wh-who are you" Your voice was shaking, you were terrified, you had no weapons, you couldn't fight and from the stories Hook told, you could be dead in five minutes. he stared at you bewildered, and maybe even a little hurt. 

"(Y/N)" He said walking toward you; you felt frozen in place. "You know me, you know this island, Felix said you had passed out after seeing him, I don't want that to happen again." He hesitated before continuing. "But you deserve the truth. You were the queen of Neverland not too long ago. You were always at my side (Y/N)" Now he was circling you, as if to make sure it really was you and not an impostor. 

"Tell me your name" You whispered. 

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan" And with that he disappeared. Then you began to remember more about yourself. You had magic. You stood up slowly, and then began to head back to camp, you had to find Emma or Regina, or both of them, and get them to teach you magic again, with it, you may actually stand a chance against Pan. You were walking back to the camp you shared with Emma, Regina and Hook when you heard Pan yelling, you hid behind the trees and listened intently. He was talking about you, he had been so familiar all this time, the stories Hook had told, but that voice...

"She was the Queen, she was everything, and all this time you've changed her!" Pan screamed at Emma, Regina and Hook as they stood there waiting for a moment to attack him.

"It was the curse, she didn't know who she was, but she knew she was good, you're the one who changed her Pan." Regina said and you could see it got to him. You knew he was right.

"No. Pan's right. He's been right all along" you said, stepping out from behind the trees. "The Queen is back."


	7. Coming Home

You slowly circled Regina and Emma while Hook stood far from both you and Pan. You reached down and grabbed Pan's old cloak, then Emma spoke. 

"This can't be you (Y/N)...you know and love Henry, you can't want him to be here with Pan. You came here to get Henry back you have to remember that. Please don't let us fight against you" Her voice was breaking and you smirked. 

"Oh Emma, that person you knew, she's gone. She was who I used to be before I came to Neverland all those years ago. Ask Hook, he knows" You stood next to Pan now, it felt right to be by his side once more. Hook sighed, he must have realized there was no changing you back now. It was too late, you became part of Neverland once more. Pan looked around the smaller camp and smirked, they were never going to get Henry back. 

"Emma, you can't trust her anymore, she remembers who she used to be, and that person isn't someone you want to be around" Hook said giving you an ugly stare. You laughed at him but you really couldn't disagree, if Emma or Regina really knew who you were, they would have tried to kill you, the same goes for Charming and Snow. Then you realized they weren't at the camp. You looked at Pan and then he gave you a curious look, he must have realized the same thing as you because when he said this, Emma almost threw her sword at him. 

"Say Emma where are your parents? I'd love for them to see the new (Y/N), you know what? Let's go greet them (Y/N)" He grabbed your hand and the last thing you heard and saw was Emma screaming 'No' and then trying to run toward the both of you, except you were gone. You didn't find Snow and Charming, instead you were just outside the camp. Pan stared at you then waved his hand and your old outfit appeared back on you. You smiled at him and held out your hand with your cloak, hoping after all this time he would take it back, but he didn't. 

"(Y/N), you- you can't exactly come back to camp unless you're wearing my cloak." You gave him a shocked look. You could feel your heart slowly breaking, he had only ever told you to stay out of camp once, and that was a test to see if you really could handle living there, any other time, he almost needed you there; but now he wanted you to hide. 

"Pan, I haven't seen the boys for over twenty-eight long years, and when I did, I couldn't even remember them. I pushed them away, I want them to know I'm really back Pan you can't just have me hide Pan that's unfair and you know it" You missed them, you wanted to especially wanted to talk with Felix. You looked back up at him, he looked upset to do this to you, he knew it was wrong, but he tried to hide it. 

"You seem to have grown soft (Y/N), getting upset over something so trivial. Besides that, you know that if Henry sees you, he's going to know that his family is here, he's going to have faith in them and then he won't be a Lost Boy. You know I can't have that, you remember that story I told you ages ago, I need Henry to lose hope of his family, I need him to become a Lost Boy and believe in me. Now you're either going to put this on and pretend like you've been here the whole time and keep your head down, or you can camp out somewhere else." He stared you in the eye, you were about to give in, you wanted to be there, you missed everything; but then you heard someone coming. You immediately put on the cloak and pulled up the hood, and kept your head down. Pan turned around and there stood Felix. 

"Pan he's waking up what do you want us to-(Y/N)?" He said lowering his head to see under your hood, and then he smiled. "Well well, it seems you do remember after all, some of the boys had been worried when you passed out, I'm glad to see you're okay." You were about to walked toward him when Pan stopped you. 

"Tie your hair back, don't say one word in camp, and Felix, you can tell the boys she's back, but don't let Henry find out. If he knows, everything is going to change." Felix walked back into camp and Pan began to walk. 

"You say I've grown soft, yet here you are, so callous or at least more so than you were. Does seeing me bring up old guilt Pan? Is that why-" He turned around so fast you almost fell back. 

"You will not mention that. Not now. You are to not say a word when we get in there alright?" He looked over his shoulder and you could see Henry, he was just walking around, as if he were looking for someone. Pan turned his attention back to you. "You just, stay closer to me, or Felix, but keep your distance from Henry. We can talk alone later." He finally walked back into camp and you followed right behind him, just as you had always done. Pan walked right up to Henry and tossed an apple in his direction. You knew what was coming and it would be interesting to see how Henry would react, what he would do, and if he thought he could outsmart Pan. "Let's play one of my favorite games....target practice." Pan handed Henry a crossbow and put the apple on Felix's head, you stood behind some of the boys and chanted along with them telling Henry to shoot. Henry shot it directly at Pan, of course he caught the arrow, but he was impressed by Henry's spirit. You knew that Henry still had that faith in his family, but Pan was going to change that. The rest of the day was filled with more games and Henry had sat out for most of them. By the end of the night Pan tried one last thing to try and slowly get Henry to change his mind toward the island and Pan himself. He played his pipe, and while the rest of the boys got up to dance, Henry sat quietly, he couldn't hear the pipe. Pan stood up defeated and then about an hour later, the boys went to bed and Pan took you to his tent. 

"Alright listen" He whispered, keeping his distance from you. "You are not to mention what happened all those years ago, not to anyone." You gave him an angry stare. 

"Pan that isn't fair" He turned to face you fully now, stepping closer to you. 

"(Y/N) don't think about it anymore, it's over." His voice was so emotionless, it was as if he did not even care about you at all anymore. 

"But it isn't Pan. I was miserable all those years, I used to have dreams about Neverland but before anything really happened or I even remembered, I woke up. I know you sent the shadow for me Pan, and I know I sent it away because I was terrified of it. It was horrible for me to be there, I didn't belong, then I found Henry and his stories, I found yours too. Then that stupid spell broke and I still couldn't remember. I sat up for hours wondering what I was missing. Pan I-" He looked at you. 

"What do you mean after the curse broke you still couldn't remember? You were supposed to, that was how it worked." You saw that look in his eye that meant he was thinking. "Rumple did something to you didn't he?" Now he was angry. You sighed. 

"I did go to see Rumple, he was familiar to me and everyone else knew he had magic, knew of his power. He gave me something, but whatever was in it only made it worse, I had no dreams anymore, nothing. That book with your story, it had me in it, but it still wasn't enough. Then Hook came along, things began to change. I talked about it with Henry, he was the only one who had believed me, but then when Hook heard your name, I could hardly be around Henry anymore. Then Henry got taken and I demanded to be on that ship with them, if I hadn't had such a strong relationship with Henry or Emma, I don't think I'd be here now; and well, you know the rest I suppose." 

"I remember when you had those dreams, you would be on the beach, near the water, where you first discovered your dark magic. You would just stand there just watching the waves and when I called you for, you turned and you were crying, you were yelling about how lost you were, you couldn't come back, you were trapped. Every time I got closer to you, you would vanish. I knew that was when you woke up, but watching you go, night after night, just made me think you were doing it on purpose, I couldn't do it anymore, eventually I gave up. I tried sending the shadow but you sent it back." You looked to the floor, you remember the night he didn't come back to the beach, you remember sending the shadow back and thinking the next day what horrible nightmare it was. 

"I just used to think they were dreams, never did I think I used to live here. I didn't see happiness anymore, I was lost." He said nothing for a while, only stood a few feet from you, he was so unsure of what to do, he knew it was his fault. 

"Just come to bed" Then it hit you, he felt so guilty for what had happened to you and that was such a strange feeling for him, you had only ever seen him like this one other time; when those Lost Boys died. He stayed in his tent for so long, he didn't know how to deal with it, that's why you couldn't bring it up. You sighed, but then laid down on the bed. He looked at you with a shocked expression. 

"Pan are you coming or are you just going to stare?" You joked and grinned before finally laying down. He pulled you into him, it had been so long. You feel asleep quickly for the first time in years. When you woke up, you were still in his arms and you had finally felt happy again, you didn't feel lost anymore. You waited for him to get up, you enjoyed the quietness of the morning before anyone had any real responsibility. When he finally did wake up, he gave you a strange look. 

"I forgot that you were actually back on Neverland.." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "We have to make sure Henry believes in me, you've known him now for a few years, how can I do that?" You thought for a moment, then an idea came to you. 

"He has to believe in something to really want to do it, you told him you needed him to save magic right? That only his heart could? Sure that sounds good but you need to give him a reason to want to do it Pan. I have a feeling you still have Wendy on this island don't you?" He nodded at you, then waited for you to continue. "Use her, make up a lie or something about how the island is keeping her alive, but the magic is running out, so if the magic dies, she dies with it. Henry wants to be like his family, he wants to be a hero, giving him someone to save is going to get him to believe. You may also want him to realize his family isn't coming for him. Once that hope is gone, there will be nothing to keep him from believing in you." He thought it over, then agreed to do it. 

"I must say that is a well thought out plan. All we really need to do is keep Rumple out of the way, by the time Emma and the rest of them reach Henry it's going to be too late." It was at that moment you remembered who Pan really was to Rumple. That made you realize why he didn't want you coming, or even remembering anything. Pan was his father, and anyone who had been with Pan long enough changed; Hook knew that too, maybe he warned him about you and that's what really made him distrust you. You got out of bed and grabbed his cloak before heading outside, before you got any closer he told you there was something he wanted you to see. He teleported you to what used to be an empty space above the camp, it was just rocks and small trees, but when you got there you couldn't believe what you were seeing.


	8. New Memories In An Old Place

You saw the camp about half a mile away, and in the other direction, the ocean. The rocks went on for miles and on the edge of them all were your favorite flowers, Snapdragons, all in different colors. The sharper rocks were gone, everything was easy to walk on and you continued down the rocks toward the ocean. When you finally got to the edge, you were overlooking the beach. This view was incredible, you sat down on the edge, letting your feet dangle off the edge, and enjoyed the feeling of peace. You didn't even realize how long you were sitting there until you looked at the reflection of the moon in the water below. You basically wasted the whole day, but if Pan really needed you, he would have came and got you. Just as you were thinking of Pan, you heard his footsteps coming toward you. You didn't even move, he sat next to you and told you about how your plan worked, but Henry knew his family was there, he knew they were coming, it was a setback but Henry himself was changing. 

"Henry completely believes it now, in the island, me, everything. That wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you, (Y/N)." He said and took your hand in his. You smiled when he grabbed your hand and you scooted closer to him, and leaned your head on his shoulder. 

"Pan why did you send me up here all day?" He sighed but he knew the question was coming. 

"I made this place after you didn't come home, before I really knew what had happened. I made it all for you, hoping that if you did ever come back, it could be a place for you, but if you didn't at least I'd have a place to remember you." You seemed shocked for a moment, you knew Pan did care about you, but you never really thought of what could happen if you did die, how he would react, and what he would do. He abruptly stood up, causing you to stare up at him annoyed and he smiled before holding out his hand to help you up. Once you were standing he took your arms and put them around his neck, then put one arm around your waist. 

"You may want to hold on a little tighter...." Just then he began to fly, and you could see all of Neverland. He stopped quite a few feet and all you saw were the trees, the mountains, and the ocean, it was all so breathtaking. He stayed there for a little while and for once it really was just the two of you. You looked at him and he was looking all around, he had probably never flown up this high in a long time. He turned back toward you to see you were already looking at him, then he started to go back to the ground. When you landed, you didn't move your arms and he didn't loosen his grip on you. 

"(Y/N)...may I kiss you?" He whispered, and you nodded. This was the first time you kissed Pan in about thirty years, and it felt right. His kiss was gentle but you could feel that he needed you. His grip got a little tighter and one of his hands explored your body. He pulled away from your lips and left a trail of kisses down your neck, causing you to softly moan. You pressed your body against his and you could hear him whisper 'fuck' under his breathe while his neck kisses got rougher, he was going to leave a mark. He pulled away, his was breathing heavily. 

"You really don't know how much I missed that..." He said and closed his eyes while leaning his forehead against yours.

"I think I may have an idea Pan..." He nodded and just kept you close. You assumed he still thought you weren't really back, maybe you were just a dream to him still. "Pan I'm not going anywhere, I want you to remember that..." You whispered and after hearing that he kissed you again, but before the kiss even lasted for more than a minute, something was happening, you could feel it, and if you could then Pan certainly did. 

"Oh what now" He mumbled as he grabbed your hand and took you back to camp. All the Lost Boys had been knocked unconscious. Then Neal, Rumple, Hook, Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming all appeared from behind the trees. 

"Look, give us Henry and we aren't going to hurt any of the boys." Said Neal as he tried to walk closer to where Henry was now laying. You walked over to Henry, making sure to guard him, as long as no one got too close, you could make sure Henry wasn't taken. You were still unsure about your magic, it had been a while, you had forgotten how to control it, but you hoped your body didn't. You snapped out of your thoughts when Pan started to laugh.

"Do any of you really think Henry even wants to go home?" He said sarcastically and for a moment, they all looked at each other, they didn't doubt Pan. 

"Henry doesn't want to be here, he wants to come home!" Regina screamed as she held up her hand and ball of fire appeared. You suddenly held out your own hand and did the same, her and Emma looked shocked at you. 

"Henry's a Lost Boy now, he's vicious too" You said, drawing all their focus to you; "He never felt loved Regina, you put him in therapy for his beliefs, did you ever for a moment think about what he was feeling? He felt so abandoned by his real mother too, Emma. He belongs here, and he's very happy here; he knows he can be anything he wants to be, especially a hero." You could see the guilt on their faces after you spoke, and it worked well for you and Pan because for a moment their guard was down, and that one moment was all Pan needed. He suddenly appeared next to you, he grabbed Henry, and then he was gone. You knew exactly where he was going, but you would never tell; not even when Emma ran up to you, pinned you to tree with her sword to your neck demanding you say something about where they were.


	9. Unkept Secrets

You were pinned to the tree, Emma's sword at your neck demanding you tell her where Pan took Henry. You laughed at her and she pressed her sword a little tighter, causing you to wince in pain. You could hear the Lost Boys waking up and Rumple threatening to kill them if they made the wrong move. Felix stood up and shook his head. 

"What are you shaking your head at?" Regina spat at him. 

"You think you're going to get answers out of us, but you'll fail. You'll never be able to break us, especially (Y/N), you're all wasting your time." Felix replied and Emma took her sword off your neck and backed away. You were about to use your magic to send them all flying back, but Rumple caught on and threatened you too. You sighed and stopped, you could hardly deal with Pan's magic, despite yours being very powerful, but you knew better, you couldn't fight Rumple. Then you heard someone calling for help. It was Wendy. Neal ran over and took her out of the cage and she came over while they asked her if she knew where Pan was. She looked at you and Felix and you must have both given her the same threatening look because she denied knowing where he was. Neal sighed, then he told her that you two could never hurt her and she gave in. 

"He took him to Skull Rock" Both you and Felix screamed 'no' and Rumple sent you both flying back. You both hit the ground with a thud and watched as they ran off. You whispered fuck under your breathe as you tried to stand, there was pain everywhere in your body. You pulled Felix up and both of you started to run, you had to beat them to Skull Rock. You two barley made it to the beach and you could see they were already halfway there. You sighed. 

"Felix, go back to camp, make sure Wendy is dealt with, and make sure the Lost Boys don't get any ideas about revealing things about Pan. Do you understand me?" Your tone was threatening, but he nodded anyway and began to head back. You needed a way to get to Pan before they did. Then one of the worst ideas popped into your head, the mermaids swim incredibly fast....you could ask them. This had to be your worst plan ever, they hated you. This was never going to work but you tried it anyway. You were knee deep in the water when one of them appeared in front of you. You held up your hand to the mermaid, the fire you made lit up her face and she hissed at the flame. 

"Take me to Skull Rock. If you try anything this flame is going to go right in your face and then I'm going to kill you." You were nervous, but you didn't show it. The mermaid grabbed your wrist and then you were under the water, swimming incredibly fast. You got to Skull Rock in under a minute and nodded toward the mermaid and she went back under the water. You walked onto the sand and looked back, Emma and the rest of them were almost there, which meant you had to warn Pan. As soon as you entered, he was about to put up a protection spell. It was then that you realized you weren't covering your face with Pan's cloak. Henry stared at you in awe. 

"(Y/N)! You're really here! I knew my family was here but I didn't know you were with them!" He ran over to you and hugged you and you froze while staring at Pan. You completely forgot just how much Henry did care about you. Henry looked up at you with a confused expression. 

"Why aren't you hugging me back..you know me." You almost laughed at that, but you had known him. 

"Henry meeting you and living in Storybrooke was an accident.." Your glanced up at Pan, but at the mention of Storybrooke he looked away. "I have lived here for years and been at Pan's side ever since I got here..." Henry was in complete shock and Pan came up to him and grabbed his arm, telling him they needed to go and now that you were there, you had to go with them, and you had to do it soon because Emma and the rest would be there shortly. Henry turned back to Pan and let him take him further into Skull Rock, once you were all on the stairs he put up the protection spell and then ushered you two up. You barley remembered this place, it had been years. Once you saw the hour glass it all came back to you, the day he took you here with Felix and you realized that was the first time you ever had known about Henry. Maybe that was why he seemed so familiar in Storybrooke. Pan explained what he had to do, but Rumple was coming, you could feel it. Pan had the both of you wait while he dealt with Rumple.

"(Y/N) why didn't you ever mention living here, did you only sit with me that day because you knew he needed me? Did you know what I was? And don't lie, it isn't exactly a secret anymore of who you really are. I wondered who was under that hood and now I know why Pan kept you hidden." He spoke so quickly you almost missed the questions. You sighed and shook your head. 

"The curse really did something to my memory, even after it broke, I couldn't remember a thing, I went to Gold, he gave me a potion that made it worse, I suppose he knew the stories of me and really didn't want me to come back here. But as always, you can't really forget Neverland, the same way you never really leave. I will admit, I knew about you before meeting you, Pan told me what you were, but then like I said, getting to Storybrooke, I knew nothing" 

"Why did you come?" He wasn't looking at you anymore, only down at his feet, you knew what he was doing. He was trying to believe it all, he felt a little betrayed and he was sad. 

"Pan originally wanted me to get the curse your mother set off, but the day I arrived in the Enchanted Forest, it was too late. The curse was already in motion and Pan had left me there. Then I woke up in Storybrooke thinking it was all a nightmare. He did send the shadow for me, quite a few times, but of course I thought it was a nightmare and I screamed and sent it away. Then I had dreams being back here, being back home, just like you did. I was on the beach, I was screaming and then he came to find m, but every time he got closer, I'd wake up screaming again. It was a slow torture." You really never thought about how those dreams affected you, every morning waking up crying, feeling drained for the rest of the day, then wondering why you had always felt as if living there was slowly killing you. Being away truly hurt you. Henry still wouldn't look at you, so you did the one thing you knew he could never be bored with. You held out your hand and created a small flame, his eyes lit up and he looked at you with wonder. 

"You have magic!" He got so excited, you did a little more, moving some rocks, making patterns in the sand, it was your last goodbye to Henry. Pan came back over to you both holding a small box with a red top, then you and Henry followed him back to the hour glass. Pan explained what it was, he was so good at lying, Henry believed all of it. Pan was going to get his heart, he was going to win. Emma ran up and you got annoyed, they shouldn't really have been able to. You went into a defense mode, ready to hit them when they made a wrong move, but Pan stood there almost completely defenseless. He must have had a plan. Once they started trying to talk Henry out it, Pan had a sentence to make Henry believe in what he was doing. Henry believed Pan, and gave him his heart, which caused a wave of magic to hit all of you, almost knocking you to your feet. Pan began to fly, as they all ran over to Henry and you looked for a way to escape, he must have seen it because one minute you were searching for the best way to leave then you were flying over the ocean.


	10. Changing The Game

You were in Pan's arms, that small box poking at your skin while flying fast over the ocean, he was practically glowing from Henry's heart. You quickly landed back on the island and you were at his Thinking Tree. You had never seen this place before, only Pan came here. It was filled with large trees and had some open areas. He was looking around as if someone was behind him, but you knew there was no one there. He turned his attention back to you and smirked. 

"Can you feel it (Y/N)...the power I now posses, the things I'm going to be able to do to. The things we..." He said cupping your face in his hands; "can do. With my power, your wit, your mind, together we are unstoppable. We're going to build a new Neverland together." He rubbed his thumb across your cheek and stared into your eyes. You couldn't help but notice the way his eyes now shined because of his new power. You wanted him to keep it, you wanted this new Neverland, you could just see it. 

"What about my power Pan?" You whispered slowly and he grinned. 

"Your power is only going to grow, I swear that to you." Then before you could say more he closed the gap between you and kissed you. You could feel his need for you, then he pressed his body to yours, and moaned into your mouth. Your hands were tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss. You could feel his hands slowly making their way down your body, stopping in between your legs. You could feel his smirk on your lips and then he completely stopped. You took a breathe and stared at the back of his head. 

"Pan." He ignored you. "Pan are you really going to stand there and say nothing of what just happened..." He turned back to you and shook his head. 

"Hush, something's happening. The boys, Wendy, they are telling them where to find us. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, believe me, I really don't want to; but now I don't have a choice." You looked at him curiously and before you could even open your mouth everything turned black and you fell to the ground. 

Hours later you awoke on board the Jolly Rogers with your hands tied behind your back and Felix at your side. You groaned, you barely remembered anything. Felix nudged you. 

"Glad to see you're awake." He said and you nodded, you looked over the edge and saw clouds underneath you. 

"Felix we left Neverland didn't we?" He nodded back. 

"You know, they weren't going to take you, they tried to just leave you, especially her" He pointed toward Regina, you figured as much, she never really did like you; "I knew somehow Pan was going to find a way here, imagine how furious he would be without his queen. I think if once he realized you were gone it wouldn't all matter that much anymore, we have known him for a long time, we are the two people he cares for, even if he really doesn't realize himself." You had been speechless at first, you knew Pan did deeply care about you and Felix, but for Felix to do that, you truly did appreciate him. 

"Felix, I don't really know how to begin to thank you and tell you how I do really appreciate you. It would be horrible if I were separated from my boys..." You said as you smiled and thanked him, then Snow came over united you, and offered both you and Felix food. You both shook your head and sat together, but in silence. It had been a few hours later when Henry came to the both of you holding bowls of food in his hands, but you felt something was off. You sat up straighter, more alert, Henry was different. 

"Listen, boy, neither of us want anything from you. We're still loyal to Pan, not like those traitors...and as you know Pan-" 

"Never fails" Henry finished for you. You both stared at him in shock. "Now listen, are you sure you don't want any food?" He handed the two of you the bowls and then said the two words that you and Felix knew meant the game wasn't over, and it was about to change.

"Let's play"


	11. Not Playing Fair

Landing back in Storybrooke felt strange for you, you really had hoped to never go back there. Not much changed at all, but when you thought about it you hadn't been gone that long. You and Felix watched as Henry, who was technically Pan,get off the boat with his family and you could hear the people of Storybrooke cheer. The rest of the Lost Boys followed the two of you off the ship, they looked around curiously, so much had really changed since they last were in another world. There was so much to show them, Wendy found her brothers and for a moment, you really felt happy for her. You stood with Felix as the rest of the boys wandered around, you sighed; you wished Pan could actually tell you both what the game was, what plan he had, but now he had to pretend to be Henry. You caught some of the townspeople staring at you oddly, they never knew you to be a Lost Girl, you glared at them and they quickly looked away. Henry walked to you both and then called for his parents. 

"They need to be punished! Especially (Y/N)! After what she did to us, to me, she used us all..." He said and you both stared a him in confusion, then Charming came back over and you both knew you had a problem. 

"He's right, come on. I'll take them to the cells. Gold do you have anything to hold her magic?" Gold nodded and then they were practically dragging you and Felix to their cells. You were about to use your magic but both Regina and Gold gave you a look that made you realize you couldn't win. They made a special cuff and it held your magic, you had never felt so powerless before. They kept you both locked away all night. You didn't really sleep well that night at all. You often woke up every hour, sweating and barley remembering nightmares. You wanted Pan to come to you, he was always able to calm you. When Charming and Regina came in that morning yelling, it didn't help you. 

"How did you do it you little brat?" Regina spat at you, holding the bars of the cell so tightly her knuckles were turning white. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You said tiredly, there must have been bags under your eyes by now, you could barley keep them open. 

"You somehow used your magic to summon that shadow from its place on the sail. Now tell me how you did it or you're going to wish you never came back" She looked furious, but you really had no idea what she was talking about; the screaming from outside made Charming go and run, then Regina left too, maybe she decided you really didn't do it, but you knew Pan did. He used it as a distraction, and it was working well. You sighed and you saw Felix look over at you.

"I want to be free, I'm bored in here." You stated and you heard the keys rattling. You turned and saw Felix grinning as he held up the keys and let you both out of the cell. 

"Let's go find Pan" He unlocked the cell and you two went out to find the town abandoned, everyone was hiding in fear from the shadow. You two wandered for about half an hour when you saw Emma and the real Pan walking toward you. Emma grabbed her gun and aimed it at both of you but Henry stopped her. 

"Wait- mom-" That was strange, you had to keep reminding yourself that Henry was in Pan's body; "they just want Pan. Let's go get him, together." She stared at him, but willing agreed, you met up with Snow, Charming and Gold you went all the way to Regina's vault to see Hook and Tink waiting outside. Gold unlocked the door but Pan was already gone. You two heard a very familiar voice behind you, it was Henry and he took you both to the well just above Storybrooke. 

"I have a plan, for this curse. When it's released the three of us are going to make this the new Neverland, we're going to be the rulers of it. We are going to change everything, the three of us, together. Are you both ready for it?"


	12. Cheaters Never Win

You and Felix nodded at him. You were ready for him to do this, to make a new world and rule. He was going to win, this was happening after all these years of planning Pan finally won.

"Peter Pan never fails" Felix said and smiled at him. You watched Pan begin to look over what he had with him, double checking he had everything to re-cast the curse. That curse still put fear into you, you really hoped you would remember Pan. You knew for a fact he wouldn't betray you, but at this point, Pan would do anything to make sure he finally won the game.

"Pan are you going to be back in your body soon or rule the new Neverland in Henry's body?" You said sarcastically and he gave you an annoyed look. 

"I'll get my body back" He replied. 

"Pan, what are you going to do with (Y/N)?" Felix asked and you were shocked. 

"Felix, I'm going to keep her. She's mine, you know that" He waved his hand and before you knew it, you were falling to the ground and everything went black. 

When you woke back up you were laying down on a couch, which you assumed was in Gold's shop. You looked around and listened, someone was in there and they were coming to where you were. It was Pan, or at least his body. He told you Gold switched them back to their proper bodies, and just the way he walked, you knew he wasn't lying. There was a black cuff around his wrist, you assumed it made him powerless or else you both wouldn't be there. Then you realized Felix wasn't with you. 

"Pan where is-" He cut you off immediately. 

"He had to die for the curse to work. It needs the heart of the thing I loved the most. I wasn't sure if Felix's heart was really going to work, but I believed it would, so it did." There was no emotion in his voice, he just killed one of the very few people who always believed in him; you stared at him in complete shock. "The shadow is gone too, they destroyed it" There was his anger. "(Y/N) look I need to tell you something, I'm not going to live to see the new Neverland-" 

"Pan. What do you mean? You are going to win you always do, you never fail" You replied quickly, standing up as you did. You watched as he got angrier. 

"Rumple is going to kill me, and himself. I know it. But the curse can't be stopped, you have to promise me you'll be the ruler of the new Neverland. The one true queen." 

"Pan if there was another way, one to make you powerless, then you wouldn't have to die." He stared at you like you were insane. You took a deep breathe, but continued. "Listen to me, when I came here, when the curse broke, Rumple was bad, I had a gut feeling he needed to be stopped, so one night I snuck in here, made a potion it takes away magic, or else it should. Either way, I know it can't fail now, I did bring it to Neverland since I never got to use it on him, and the one thing I made sure to do was make another one on Neverland. One to bring powers back. If you take the first one and swear to behave, they may let you live, no one has to die Pan. No one else has to die is what I should say." You handed him the first potion, the one to take his powers away, then something threw him off. 

"Go back to sleep, or at least pretend, I'll deal with Rumple." He went right back to where he must have been. You could hardly hear what they were saying, except you heard one of Pan's famous lines. "Never make a cage you can't get out of" You heard a thud and Rumple must have been thrown back to the ground, Pan called for you and you came out right away, you saw that cuff on Rumple's wrist now and followed him outside. You could see Emma and the rest of them. You walked side by side with Pan and in your hands appeared a bow and arrow, you missed them. 

"Alright, listen to me. I want to make a deal, you will have better lives with this new land, and I will be powerless. I have a potion that take away my powers and before any of you try anything..." He waved his hand, they were frozen in place. "(Y/N), go up on the roof, be ready to aim.." You did as he said and were on the closest roof, ready to aim. 

"There are no games to be played. No more deals Pan, it's over." It was Rumple. You knew he couldn't use his magic, so he really couldn't do any harm. You couldn't hear anything else after that, the wind was too loud. You took a deep breathe, you could see Pan holding up the potion, then Rumple grabbed it, you almost panicked. Rumple looked it over once and then gave it back to him, he almost forced him to drink it. You saw a cloud appear over him, you could hear him choking, and screaming in pain. Then you saw Rumple's shadow holding the Dark One's dagger. You shot it down and appeared in front of the dagger and immediately put it in your belt, then was ready to shoot the shadow again. It didn't come back, Rumple saw you holding the dagger and he looked afraid. The clouds cleared around Pan and revealed he was on his hands and knees, he was struggling to stand. The rest of them began to move, but you quickly put the same spell on them that Pan had. You glanced at Rumple, he made no movement; You moved to him, putting his arm around your shoulder as he leaned heavily on you and then he saw you holding the dagger. He motioned toward it, it was probably the only thing to control Rumple. 

"Take Pan's deal and you can have this back. Let him live, this curse is going to work, it's too late to stop it anyway Rumple, you know that. Take Pan's deal, let us live, I swear to only use my magic when I need it, and Pan's powerless. This is my only deal Rumple, take it." You said harshly, Pan looked pale, he needed his magic back, you needed to get him out of the middle of town. Rumple tried to grab his dagger from you and you pulled away quickly, causing Pan to groan in pain the moment you moved. He leaned more onto you, he could barley stand and his eyes were closing. He wasn't going to take the deal, he was going to use the dagger and most likely kill you and Pan. 

"Oh Rumple, that was a mistake, you know just as well as I do. Cheaters never win." You stabbed Rumple in the chest with the dagger. His eyes went wide, he looked down at the wound but because Pan put that cuff on him, he couldn't do a thing. He fell to the ground and you released the rest of them from your spell, then got you and Pan out of there. You took him to the town line, you knew you would need to be there soon anyway, you had a plan. Pan was mumbling something and then you remembered the other potion. You gave it to him immediately and once again he was consumed in a cloud of smoke. This time when it cleared, he was standing tall and proud. 

"Thank you (Y/N)" Pan said as he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. "We can rule them, we can do it. Just the two of us together, nothing is going to get in the way.." You sighed, you just couldn't shake a bad gut feeling you had. He looked at you curiously. "Speak to me love..."


	13. Changing Rules

You sighed, you couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. You looked away from Pan and spoke. 

"I have a bad feeling about this curse, almost as if something is waiting for us on the other side, what if we get separated again and I can't remember you Pan? What if you get bored of me, or kill me?" You realized how harsh that sounded only after you said it, and you refused to meet Pan's eye. 

"I will not be bored of you and I'm not going to kill you, I told you I needed Felix's heart, you know I loved Felix as a brother and that curse requires the heart of the thing I love most; he was loyal to me and never stopped believing in me." That got you angry, but you said nothing; you let him believe what he wanted even though you were the same as Felix. Then he let go of your face and winced in pain and grabbed at his chest. He was still dying. You grabbed for him immediately and then had another insane idea. 

"Pan, what if I gave you half my heart, would it buy you time to live?" He raised his eyebrows at you but didn't disagree. He stood up straight and nodded at you. 

"I'm not going to lie to you (Y/N), this is going to hurt, a lot." He reached into your chest and pulled your heart out. The pain it caused was horrible, and when you saw your heart and heart it beating, you almost fainted. Then you saw Pan looking at it curiously. 

"Pan, it's a heart, stop staring at it and rip it in half" You wanted this to be over with but when he turned his hand, your heart looked as if there was gold on it, and then you realized it looked like Henry's heart. Pan stared at you in awe but then did as you asked and ripped in it two. You fell to the ground and were on your knees from the pain. He pulled you up and then shoved one half of your heart right back into your chest; you were gasping and clutching at your chest, but that familiar feeling of your heart pounding against your chest returned and you felt better. Pan did the same to himself and you could immediately see a difference. He glowed with new power and new life. 

"(Y/N) I had-" He was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up, he immediately began to act powerless again, he leaned onto you just in time before Emma and Henry realized he was faking. Then Regina, Belle, Neal, Snow, Charming and Hook all appeared. Belle and Neal refused to meet your eye and Regina gave you a death glare. 

"Shouldn't you two be gone already?" Charming questioned but REgina held up her hand.

"Pan probably figured it out, when the curse hits, they won't be together. I know you weren't born in the Enchanted Forest, you were born in this world like Henry." she stated simply and you felt panic set in once more. 

"How could you have known that?" Your voice shook and Pan did nothing but lean against you. 

"Your magic gives it away, you weren't born with it, you were given it. Now you're going to stay here when this curse hits, no matter what. He made it so the curse takes all of us back, when I made mine, I made it take everyone, not only are you never going to see Pan again, but you won't even remember him; now who's paying the price?" You looked and Pan and he looked away, Regina was telling the truth. Pan slowly took himself off you and then steadied himself as he stood, the rest of them were saying their goodbyes. 

"Pan, I told you this would happen. I can't go without my memories, not- not again. Pan I was miserable I-" You were hysterical and Pan put his hands on your shoulders. 

"(Y/N) calm down. I can fix this, we can think of something, just give me a moment." He was trying to calm you, but it wasn't working. 

"Pan no there is no way out of this. Just do me a favor, when you get back there, rule them as if I were by your side." You were about to say something more to him, but Regina walked over to you and out of instinct you went to Pan's side and you noticed one of his hands were closer to you; he must have done that all the time, but this was the first time you noticed; you smiled a little at the gesture and then Regina had your attention once more. 

"I'm going to be generous, I'll give you memories of a somewhat good life, but that's it, the rest is up to you." You nodded and thanked her and then you heard the thunder and saw the smoke. You grabbed Pan's hand and he laced his fingers with yours. 

"(Y/N), you're going to see me again" He turned to you and let go of your hand. The curse was coming and you froze, you watched once as the clouds consumed you and made you lose everything and now it was going to happen again. Your memories were going to change again, and who knows when or if you would see Pan again. You weren't even sure what your new life would bring, and that terrified you. 

"I'm sorry to do this to you (Y/N), really I am. Remember that you'll see me again." Pan pushed you backward and you stumbled over the town line. Then you heard him yell two words that broke you, two words that you knew weren't true. 

"Trust me!" Then the clouds consumed him, you saw Emma's car stopped a few feet ahead and she waved her hand for you to get in, and you did. You watched as the clouds disappeared and then you couldn't remember anything anymore, only that you were traveling with one of your friend's friend, and her son.


	14. Getting Back In The Game

You woke up and it was raining. You sighed, you walked to your kitchen and began making breakfast for yourself. You lived alone in New York, you made friends with your neighbor Emma and her son Henry one day after sitting next to him on the bus and then walking back to the building. She was a nice woman, she even had you over for dinner sometimes, but recently she had been seeing someone, and you let them be. You saw Henry every now and then, but since you were able to work from home now, you saw him less. You were an artist for children's books and your friend got you the job. After meeting with the people and having them tell you in detail what they wanted, you started right away. You finished them within a few hours, and then you heard a knock at your door. You did not expect what you saw when you opened the door. There was an older looking boy with dark hair, green eyes, and really nice eyebrows. He had a strong jawline and was very attractive to you. His clothes looked like something out of an old movie or story, his shirt was green, and he had dark brown pants on and knee high old looking boots. He stared at you like you were the eighth wonder of the world.

"..Can I help you...?" Once you spoke he smiled at you. 

"(Y/N)! It's you! It's really you, Hook wasn't lying! I have missed you incredibly" He came in and hugged you tightly, but when you made no move to hug him back, he stared at you confused. "I don't...understand why don't you recognize me?" His British accent surprised you the most. You stared at him, you felt as if you really knew him, but then it hit you. 

"How did you do it? How could you possibly know about my other drawings..? I haven't posted them anywhere nor have I told anyone about them." You walked to your counter and grabbed numerous papers and then handed them to him. He looked at them with wonder. 

"You did these? You do remember! Or well, half remember..." You tried taking your drawings back, but he wouldn't let you. "Where did you get the idea from? A dream? Tell me." You sighed. 

"It's going to sound stupid; but I watched Peter Pan one night and then I thought about what the boys and Peter would look like if they were real, this is what I came up with." 

"Peter Pan?" He seemed baffled by it. 

"Yes, Peter Pan, you know the Disney movie. He lives on Neverland, he flies with pixie dust and the rest of his group is called the Lost Boys, Tiger Lily is there, and he doesn't grow up. You take the second star to right and straight on till morning.....Oh! He has a shadow too, it flies, then he meets Wendy and her brothers, they have their adventure but Peter stays young while she grows up, I mean he sees her again but by that time she's grown up. He battles the pirate Captain Hook, you know the villain of the movie and of course Peter wins. Everyone knows the movie, and you still haven't answered me about how you knew about these drawings, and you haven't told me your name either." He said nothing for a moment, still looking over those drawings as if they were made of gold. Then he finally spoke. 

"Yes, I'm aware of the tale. I am Peter Pan. I know you probably think that sounds crazy but it's true, I am Peter Pan, and Hook is more the hero of the story than I am. I am the boy in these drawings, the other boys were home on Neverland, but we went to Storybrooke, which is in Maine and they came with us. You were upset about Felix, and I still am because I killed him, I don't really think you ever forgave me but I do regret it. That is probably one of the two things I regret in my very long life. I know how this sounds but please you have to believe in me again (Y/N)..." You shook your head but before you could say anything, there was another knock at your door. 

"Who's that Peter? Hmm? Is it Captain Hook?" You said sarcastically and he shrugged.

"Probably, considering we came here together to get you and Emma back." You opened the door but glared back at him, how did he know Emma? You focused back at the man at your door, who was dressed like a pirate and of course he had a hook for a hand; except this did not look anything like the stories and movies depicted. He had extremely light blue eyes, very dark hair and a handsome face. This shocked you completely.

"Oh now this is funny, what did you guys plan this? I'm supposed to seriously believe you're Captain Hook and you're actually working with Peter Pan, and that you're a hero and not a villain. Come on, this is ridiculous now." The man pushed past you and you rolled your eyes but shut the door. 

"Ah she doesn't remember either, this got us no where Pan." He was Irish, he had a very thick accent. 

"She knows who we are. She remembers bits and pieces...look." He handed 'Hook' the drawings and he flipped through them. 

"Do you have anymore? Ones of a ship, pirates, anything, a town?" You nodded and then showed him your sketchbook. You had drawn a pirate ship a long time ago, except you made it fly. You didn't draw any pirates, nor a town. They both stared at you. 

"Pan, have you tried everything to get her to remember? Or have you told her why we need her back? Did you do anything?" You shot Hook a glare and he seemed taken aback by your gesture. Peter grinned. 

"Well, obviously my presence is enough for her to remember something, even if she doesn't realize. For your information, I was going to tell her more but you interrupted. Now can I get back to what I was doing or are you going to keep interrupting? " He was sarcastic, you liked it. 

"(Y/N) look, you drew these for a reason. You wanted to know what the Lost Boys would look like if they were real because you had already seen them before, and you missed them. You had magic, you were just as powerful as I was, you even had a plan that fooled them all this way I didn't have to die. You were right, we were separated again by the curse, and I'm sorry. But I found you again, now just trust me. You remember me, you remember everything I know you do, that's why you live here and next to Emma, that's why you made friends with her, but you drifted from her son. You've done it all before and you're doing it again. You want to come back, and this was how you did it before and look at you, doing it again in the exact same way." He came closer to you and you backed away. 

"Look, it doesn't exactly sound crazy, or at least not all of it. The magic part isn't all that crazy...considering I think magic is real. All my life I used to think it was, but everyone said it wasn't. I don't know much about a curse, and the only reason I drifted from Emma and Henry because Emma has a new boyfriend and I was giving her space, but then I started to work from home, so the bus ride and walk up here with Henry all stopped." You looked at them, Hook looked upset at the mention of Emma having a boyfriend and Peter was smirking. 

"You believe in magic, that's fantastic! Hook we can get her to remember, then she can help us with Emma." Peter seemed very sure of himself. 

"I'm not doing anything other than calling the police, you both need to leave" You walked toward your phone on the counter but Peter was right in front of you, and he got very close to your face. Usually, if someone where this close to you, you would push them away or scream or something, but he felt different, you wanted to be around him.

"We really can't let you do that...please love come back to me. Trust me." You thought about those words for a moment but shook your head. You didn't move. 

"Why can't I call the police Peter?" He gave you a shocked look, but then Hook answered the question for him. 

"Because if you do, we are going to have a lot more problems, and we don't need that now, and you, Emma and Henry all need to come home. We need the savior, we need Henry back, and Pan...Pan needs his queen. You need to believe in Pan again, or else we are all going to have problems, Pan isn't exactly a hero now but you did change him. Your belief is powerful (Y/N). " He stated all of that like they were facts. You looked back at Pan and this time let him cup your face in his hands. 

"He's right.." Peter whispered; "Your belief was more powerful than I realized. Henry had the heart of the truest believer, and Felix was the most loyal to me, which is why I used his heart for the curse, it was the thing I loved most, obviously I only loved him as my brother. But you...your belief and loyalty was love I failed to see. I didn't realize just how powerful your heart was until you gave me half of it, the power I felt was the same as when Henry gave me his. But then you were gone and I was weakened, only because you can't remember me; I need you back, I've made bad mistakes, ones that I know you would have stopped me from, you always had a plan, I miss you. Please come back to me.." He pressed his forehead to yours and you shut your eyes. You felt his lips on yours and then everything became clear, all your memories returned once again. When he pulled away from you, you said nothing. He looked at you eagerly. 

"Hi Pan." Two words could fix everything, or ruin it all. He pulled you into a hug and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. When he pulled away there was relief in his eyes and maybe even some hope. 

"That would be how you get someone to remember you Hook." Pan said sarcastically and you laughed. 

"Well boys, you can tell me all about how you two are working together and what happened in the past year while we think of something to convince Emma she's living a lie; now do either of you have a plan?"


	15. Finding Answers And Making A Plan

Pan and Hook sat with you at the table; Pan sat next to you with one of his hands on your thighs and you eagerly waited for their story to begin. Hook told the tale while Pan filled in other blanks about what he heard and did. 

"Alright, where to begin.." Hook said and took a breathe. "When we got back the Enchanted Forest we ran into Aurora and they told us how much things changed. Regina went with Snow and Charming to their old castle and Pan and I had a different motive. We went to find my ship and sailed the seas.." You immediately interrupted him. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, there is no way you and Pan got along. I-I can't believe that." You gave them both a confused look and then Pan licked his lips and began explaining. 

"It wasn't as if we both wanted to, but we really didn't have a choice. I couldn't go back to Neverland, I had no way of getting there other than his ship, and it wasn't like Snow and Charming were inviting me to their castle. Belle and Neal weren't exactly overly fond of me either...Hook was the only one." Pan looked down as he spoke, almost as if he was having trouble believing it. 

"Thank you Hook" That was all you said for the rest of his story; and Hook appreciated it. He nodded at you and continued. 

"Anyway, it didn't take long to figure out he had his magic, what took longer was getting him to admit how he got it back. He hid it well in front of the Charming's but after about three attacks from mermaids and other pirates trying to take my ship I noticed he didn't have a scratch on him, nor was his sword bloody." Pan grinned at that while Hook rolled his eyes. "We traveled for a while until one day I got a note about a new curse saying how Emma was the only way to save it; with a magic bean attached to it and an address of where to find Emma. Pan insisted on coming and we were lucky enough to see your name on that list downstairs." 

"You were coming for Emma..." There was hurt in your voice and Pan's hand gripped your thigh a little tighter, and you slapped it away. Hook ignored it and continued his story. 

"At first, we were a little wary of it, we had no way to know who sent it and I still don't. But we trusted it anyway, we knew you were both here and it was worth a shot and look, we found you and Emma and Henry." 

"Now, as for Emma.." Pan began and Hook held up his one good hand and Pan stopped talking, which shocked you a little, maybe their time together gave them both respect for the other. 

"I'm going back there now, I'm going to try again, I have to, I love her.." Hook saw the doubtful look on your face and glared at you. "(Y/N) she is going to fall in love with me, whoever she is with now, it isn't real and you know it. I'm sure you tried to date and it failed, you knew it didn't feel right and I'm sure Emma feels the same, but she doesn't even realize it yet." He stood up and you let him leave, you knew he wouldn't get too far, Emma probably was wary of him now, there was no way she wouldn't fight him to leave. You walked toward the door and could slightly hear a conversation between them, but it wasn't going well. The door slammed and Hook came back once again. 

"I'm going to get her to remember, now I'm staying here and going to think of something to do, you two don't need to do anything. Actually, you two shouldn't do anything. Now I'm going to lie down here" He laid on the couch and began thinking, you tried talking to him but he shushed you every time. "I'm going to give her this address and I know she's going to come back. She has to." His belief was going to be crushed and he wouldn't even let you warn him. 

You and Pan did stay out of the way, but you both couldn't resist knowing what Hook was going to do; he was your way around and your way back to Storybrooke as of now; you both followed Hook and watched from afar as he talked with Emma at a dinner table. You both made sure to return to your apartment before Hook did and Pan just laid on the couch, he barley spoke to you; it made you worry a little, you knew he was angry and it was going to come out in the worst way possible. The next day you followed Hook again and watched as Emma confronted him. They spoke for sometime, and you could see Emma not believing anything he said. He handed her a bottle and you looked at Pan, but he had an angry look in his eye. The cops appeared out of nowhere and you sighed; you had to go get him now. Before you could, Emma was already on it. You saw her coming before Pan and pulled him away quickly. He handed her that bottle again and this time she took it and drank it. You saw it in her face, she knew everything once agin. Hook had that grin on his face and you watched as Pan grew angrier, he held up his hand but nothing happened. 

"Are you forgetting there is no magic here?" You said annoyed at him, he said nothing to you. 

Then Hook came back with Emma and she almost attacked Pan. Hook began his story again, and then he turned his attention back to the two of you and told you he would need your help with the plan, which you and Pan both agreed to. 

"I know that person Emma is dating isn't a true person, it's a flying monkey." You sighed and Emma raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. 

"From the Wizard of Oz? Hook you're joking.." She began to speak but he cut her off. 

"No, I'm not. Now my suggestion is to help me push him off the roof..." 

"No, my memories weren't real, but he is and I need to talk to him alone." She walked away and brought him to the roof, which worked for your plan. 

"Hook are you going to sit there or are we going to push a man off a roof?" Pan said angrily and didn't wait for a response, he was already on his way up there and you and Hook followed. You snuck up there quietly and watched as she broke his heart. Then he threw a chair back and Hook lost it; he came out from where we had been hiding and you two followed while Pan cursed under his breathe. By then he was already off the roof and in his true form, Emma hit him with a pipe and knocked him over. Pan and you took the monkey and threw it off the roof. You both leaned over the edge and watched as it disappeared. You looked at Pan but he kept staring down at the ground. 

"Alright, the three of you go to (Y/N)'s apartment and meet me back at mine tomorrow morning, then we can go home, let me think of something to tell Henry...." You all agreed and then went back into your apartment. You walked into your room and found a dusty box in the corner of it, inside it contained everything from your old life; Pan's cloak, your smaller dagger and just little things you used to carry around. When you came back out to them, they were arguing. You sighed and put the box down. 

"You mean to tell me that you had a potion to make their memories return and you didn't let (Y/N) use it?!" Pan was yelling and you froze for a moment; you never heard him yell that often, only when the boys did something horrible or insanely dangerous. 

"Pan, you know we needed it for Emma more than (Y/N) anyway and I only hand enough ingredients to make one potion, I didn't even make one for Henry; if I had enough anyway, I would have only made two, we didn't even know (Y/N) was here! It was luck Pan!" He screamed right back and you had to grab Pan by the shoulders to stop him from attacking Hook. He turned toward you, you could see the anger in his eyes, they were a very dark green and then he fully turned toward you and grabbed your arm and dragged you into your room and slammed the door. He let go of you as soon as he saw the inside of your room. You hadn't realized Pan never did see it, it was tiny and plain, only a few drawings in frames. Pan shook his head like he had just seen something horrible.

"Were you happy here (Y/N)?" His voice was still angry, but you could hear he was sad just thinking you were happy without him. 

"I-I wasn't the happiest person..I mean it got better when I got the job for the children's book, but that's over, I sent them to my friend, told her I had to leave, she's coming to get the drawings tomorrow, then it's over. I guess I was somewhat happy, but Pan I was alone, you of all people should know I don't like to be alone. And Pan will you stop shaking your head so disapprovingly? It's annoying." He stopped immediately. 

"(Y/N) do you remember your old life, before Neverland?" That question left you speechless. 

"No, I remember nothing of it; and that doesn't even matter anymore Pan." 

"This is what your old room used to look like. So plain, so simple, so lonely, even the colors are almost similar." 

"Pan how could you remember something like that? I don't even remember you being in my room..." 

"I flew past it one night, the first time I wanted to take you to Neverland, but then things changed, and I had to go back, so I sent the shadow the next night instead." 

"Well that's depressing Pan but I don't see why any of this matters, and it isn't distracting me Pan, talk with me, you can't just drag me in here and then completely ignore the true problem." He sighed but nodded at you and then sat on your soft bed while you still stood by the door. 

"Fine. I was caught off guard by how similar it was alright? It doesn't matter. I can't believe Hook, he had that potion, you could have just taken it and then maybe we could have left him and figured out a way home. Because of your heart, I'm immortal. (Y/N) my power is true and we could go to Neverland, we can start again, just the way things were, we were happy, the boys were happy. Or we could rule just I had planned, think of it" You crossed your arms. 

"Whatever Pan, but look nothing would be the same and they were never let us go back, they would fight us and you know it. We can still start over, the two of us can rule Storybrooke, if it really is back like you say...." He thought it over for a moment, then he grinned like he had a plan. 

"Alright, but you need to know more about the past year..." You were ready to do this, everything would be as it was, then Hook came back in. Pan's anger returned and Hook talked to the both of you. 

"Go to sleep, Emma just came by, we're leaving early and going to Storybrooke, with or without you both." He slammed it shut and you went to lay down, completely ignoring Pan's story now; you were tired after all. At first Pan just sat at the edge of your bed, staring at the dark wall ahead he was probably thinking of ways to get back at Hook. Then just as you were about to sleep you felt him against you and you shifted to fit comfortably the way you used to. Your head was in his chest and his chin was on top of your head, for once you completely relaxed. You woke up early to the sound of boots loudly walking around your apartment. You sat up quickly and shook Pan awake and ran out to make sure Hook didn't leave you both. Once he saw you and Pan he looked at the clock and told you both to be ready in exactly five minutes; you grabbed the box from where you left it yesterday and then followed Hook to Emma's door. Since Henry had no memories, the comments and looks he gave Hook and Pan were priceless. Arriving back at Storybrooke was strange for you, everything was quiet. It came back from a curse but everyone had their memories. Emma went to go see Snow and Charming and you stayed with Pan, a sleeping Henry and Hook. You stood next to Pan but he said nothing to you, only glared at the ground with his arms crossed. You couldn't take it anymore, he hadn't spoken to you in what seemed like forever. You stood in front of him, uncrossed his arms, but he still wouldn't meet your eye. You gently cupped his face and made him look at you. 

"Pan, speak to me.."


	16. Witch Hunt

Pan looked around, making sure Hook was out of earshot and Henry wasn't behind you. Finally he spoke. 

"Look" He whispered; "Hook doesn't know that I'm immortal now, and you aren't. I- we need to get back to Neverland or start again." You wrapped your arms around his neck and then you knew he was keeping something else from you. You gave him a look and then he finally gave in. 

"Fine, fine. Hook also doesn't really know how they got back, in fact none of them do. I may or may not have left The Jolly Roger for a while and helped a certain person do all of this.." You were about to ask him to tell you more, but Hook told you both to come with him. 

"I know you two have been apart for a long year, but come on." You laughed at that, which of course annoyed Pan a little; you followed him to find Emma and the Charming's talking, and Snow was pregnant. Again Charming was very hesitant about Pan, but you promised them no harm would come from him. Hook nodded at Charming, and he backed off. You looked at them curiously, you wondered if they knew Pan had his magic. 

"We don't really remember anything of the past year" Snow said while Emma looked baffled. 

"We aren't really sure if we even left Storybrooke.." Charming chimed in. 

"Aye, you did, I went with you. The curse that Pan set off and Regina fixed, brought us all back to the Enchanted Forest, you spent time with Philip and Aurora. I didn't want to stay nor did Pan, so we ventured off. The last we saw you, you were all going toward Regina's castle. I was sailing when I got a note saying to come and get Emma, it had memory potion attached to it, and then I assumed you had sent it, but seeing as you're clueless, I'm wrong. " They spoke about who could be responsible and most of them believed it to be Regina. 

"Regina didn't curse you. I know how that sounds, but think about it. She has no idea how you all got here either, was she ever like that when she knew the truth?" Pan asked and they all looked at one another. 

"None of us have any reason to trust you, you may be powerless but-" Charming started to stay but then the door opened and two of the dwarves came in talking about missing people. 

"Some of us are missing, no one remembers the past year, everything is a mess" Snow sighed and of course Emma asked about Neal. Pan looked to the floor, he knew something. You had to get him alone, he would tell you everything eventually, but you both needed to be alone. They all began to leave and you both headed to the inn. Granny was reluctant to give you a room but you swore nothing would happen. 

"All right Pan, talk." You shut the door and he stood by the window. "Pan" 

"Neal's dead. He brought back Rumple and the price he paid was his own life. He's out there, he's- he's with the Wicked Witch." He turned to you and then continued his story. "You have to practice your magic because once Rumple gets free, he's going to come for you. He knows you killed him and that's a problem." 

"Pan how do you know it's the Wicked Witch? How do you know Rumple's alive?" 

"On my travels with Hook there came a point where we both couldn't stand each other, so I left and I found her. We made plans, we still have a deal. I know Rumple's alive, I can feel his magic; I'm a little shocked Regina can't." You couldn't believe him. 

"She isn't exactly focused on someone she thinks is dead. Can't Regina feel your power? Pan the witch-she's bad; like really- really bad. What did you promise her? What deal did you make?" You were panicking, in the stories and movies, the wicked witch was evil, really evil; you felt afraid for the first time in many years. Her and Pan together are unstoppable. Then you thought about how perfect of a team they were, would he get rid of you for the sake of a plan? He did it with Felix, there was no limit to what he would do for power. He must have seen the look on your face because he came over to you and pulled you into him; he held you tightly, his arms wrapped around you, but you did nothing. 

"I promised I would help her; and no she only feels yours; together we must feel the same, our powers are mostly the same anyway. She figured out why I left Hook and came to the Enchanted Forest; she knows about you, she got me to you. It wasn't luck that you lived right next door to Emma, I knew you were there, but when I got back to Hook, he already had that note and we were on our way, what I didn't know was that he had the potion, nor did Zelena, the Wicked Witch. Anyway, you're right she is powerful, she tried to fight me at first, she thought I was taking the castle. She sent her monkey after me, I guess she thought I was Regina or someone, but then it stopped, she must have known me. It took me inside and then she told me who she was. I don't know if she knows that I'm Rumple's father or not but either way it isn't good that he's alive. I'm not leaving you this time, never again and when this is over we are going to have a new Neverland, or we are just going to go home. I promise I'm not leaving you again. I also have more to tell you, but it isn't the right time okay? You have to trust me. But there is something you need to know first.." He pulled you out his embrace. "Zelena, she's Regina's half sister; she can break through blood magic, it goes both ways." You did not expect that at all, but it had to be true. 

"I'm glad you can't tell me yet, you've already said so much, it's a lot to take in." You took a breathe and sat on the bed. 

"You have changed so much (Y/N)..." You glared at him. 

"Of course I did Pan! I went under two curses, my memories have been erased and messed with so many times; did you really think I'd be that same person from all those years ago? A lot happened during that year, as well as those years I wasn't with you. I wish I hadn't but, I do like who I am Pan." He smiled at you and sat on the bed next to you. 

"I like who you are too, you may not be that same dark person you once were but I know you can be, and that's what I love. You found a way to balance it; it's brilliant and it's going to be extremely useful, especially now." You grinned at him, you knew he had a plan and you were ready for it. "You should also know a few ore details about her..." He explained what she looked like, red curly hair and a green pendant she wore around her neck; it held most of her power. You two stayed up for the rest of the night just talking about what he had done in the past year, how for most of it, he really was with Hook. They traveled, they stole- they were pirates. 

"You know, I kind of, liked being a pirate. It wasn't horrible, the mermaids are still annoying though" You laughed at that, you told him when you made a new Neverland, or went back home to the old one, the new Lost Boys would learn how to be proper pirates. 

"Think of it Pan, what could you possibly owe Zelena now? Why are you still in this deal with her? We could go, leave, forget them all. We could have everything once again." He sighed. "Pan don't you dare think you aren't going to tell me." 

"I have to keep her identity hidden, for the sake of the plan." You rolled your eyes and told him to come to bed. The next day was mostly uneventful, other than disapproving stares from nearly everyone in town, you found out people were turning into flying monkeys. You were about to go to Gold's shop, maybe he left something behind that you both could use but then Charming, who insisted to be called David, stopped you both. 

"Both of you are coming with me. Snow is getting a midwife, she wants to meet the parents, but I'm not exactly trustful of everyone I meet. You have magic and I know it was just as powerful as his was." He shot a glance at Pan but Pan said nothing. "Now come with me, tell me exactly how trustworthy she is." You nodded, and began to follow him when Pan whispered that the midwife would be Zelena. Walking in and seeing her Pan's description was spot on. Zelena let her gaze linger over Pan for a moment too long and you got angry; you stood near the doorway as she got up and made tea for both Snow, who everyone called Mary Margaret, and David. Mary Margaret seemed excited about her and when David mentioned not trusting her she shot you two a glance and said something about using your powers to know the truth. You didn't appreciate being used but if Pan was right and did actually have a bigger plan, you would play along. Then they talked about the curse and David told her they were on a witch hunt. She was a fantastic actress, she seemed completely shocked about everything, she knew exactly how to play them. She let David get back to what he had originally been doing and she left; leaving only you, Pan and Mary Margaret. 

"Well isn't she lovely?" Mary Margaret spoke. You nodded as did Pan.

"She is quite the treasure. Seems David was wrong; She can be trusted." She agreed with you happily and then she went upstairs to get something. Pan grabbed your arm. 

"Zelena wants her child.."


	17. Back To Neverland

You looked at him with wide eyes. Why would she want a baby, what purpose could a baby serve? You had so many questions but Mary Margaret got a call from David and she almost ran down the stairs. 

"Gold- Rumple- is alive." She said and Pan shook his head, he tried to deny it. "Look Pan I don't know how he's doing it, come with us tomorrow we're going to find out why he was in a cage in Zelena's basement." You both left and you hit Pan with too many questions. He took you both to the forest and then slowly began answering them one by one. 

"I don't know why she needs the child, I didn't exactly get to ask that many questions- it was part of the deal. Yes she's been using Rumple the whole time, but never once did I cross paths with him. Ever." 

"Pan you have to tell them, you have to." He shook his head. 

"No, I can't break this deal with her (Y/N)" You had enough of this deal. 

"Pan what exactly was your deal?" He couldn't meet your eye. "Pan!" He still wouldn't look at you, but at least he spoke. 

"I have to help her go through with this, only certain questions she answers and in exchange for my help, she won't set Rumple against you; she won't even touch you. I know this isn't like me, and I don't like this at all, but once.." He looked all around and made sure no one was listening. "Once this is over and she has what she wants, we're going home. There is no way I'm going to be stuck in a deal with the Wicked Witch." You sighed, but nodded and then he brought you back to the town, but when you got back you heard a familiar name being tossed around. You looked at Pan, he heard it too. You grabbed his arm. 

"I thought you said he was dead." 

"He's supposed to be..." He began to go toward the hospital but when you both arrived Hook claims that Neal escaped; you could see right through his lies. You glared at him, but he only spoke of everyone else going on a hunt for Gold. This angered Pan; the plan wasn't going to work if Gold was out of Zelena's grip. You dragged Pan out of the hospital and he ran his hands through his hair. 

"We have to tell Zelena, now use your magic and get us to the little farm house; it isn't far and you need the practice anyway." You grabbed his hand and thought about that little house. It had been a long year, you did need practice. After a moment of thinking, you were still outside the hospital. Pan yelled at you, which got you extremely angry. 

"Just use your magic (Y/N) this is getting pathetic!" 

"Pan you're going to regret yelling at me" Your anger worked in your favor; it got you both to that farm house. Pan said something but you ignored him completely. Zelena wasn't at the farm house, nor was Rumple. Pan said to wait there, that she would be back. It took a few hours for her to return, but when she did Rumple was with her and you sat up straighter, ready to fight him if you needed to; but all he did was walk right past you, then you realized Zelena had his dagger. That didn't settle your nerves when she walked toward you and Pan. 

"My my, this is the pretty girl you want to protect...She is quite lovely, I can sense your magic. Come back to me tomorrow, I have a way to help you practice." You had a bad feeling about her, you couldn't shake it, but you knew Pan was going to tell you it would be fine. 

"Now listen, both of you; they know who I am, they'll come after me, so I need to make sure you both are on my side" She shot you a look, she must not have trusted you either. Pan saw it too, which made everything harder, you knew he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut about something like that. 

"Relax, we're both on your side. We still have that deal." She didn't like that answer much. 

"We do have a deal Pan, but she isn't part of it. If you break any word of my plan, which I'm sure he will tell you, or he will, you're going to die." You nodded your head and Pan grabbed your hand. 

"Now anyway, Neal is officially dead. Emma separated him and Rumple and he told her about me. They'll be coming and Pan I'm going to need you and your little love here to be ready for that. Come back here tomorrow." With that she walked away and you teleported the both of you back to the inn. You were more nervous than you had ever been before, she scared you. Pan laid on the bed and shut his eyes, he was thinking. 

"Pan tell me you have a way out of this, something, anything." You could hear fear in your voice and so could he. 

"(Y/N) are you actually afraid of Zelena?" He was almost laughing at you and it made you angry. 

"Maybe I am. What's the difference?" He sat up now, looking at you curiously, you had never really been afraid of things before. "Pan we have to get back to Neverland. I want to go home." You had a bad feeling and it wouldn't go away; she was going to betray Pan, you just knew it. "She's going to betray you Pan" He didn't seem convinced but it didn't surprise you. Then he disappeared and you slept alone that night. You only woke back up early the next morning to him shaking you and urging you to get up. You groaned and then remembered what you were doing today; your stomach was in knots and it didn't settle when she came outside holding the dark ones dagger and Rumple behind you.

"Rumple wasn't part of the-" He was silenced, he couldn't move, you looked to Zelena, she was grinning. 

"That spell can only be broken under very specific circumstances, good luck with it Pan." You could see him struggling with it, but nothing was working, then you felt yourself unable to move as well. 

"Now, I have heard from Rumple here that you have dark magic in you, I would like that to surface, it would be quite useful." 

"I can't do that if I can't move." You spat at her, you wanted to leave, you couldn't do this. She laughed at you. 

"Oh I know that, but you can break that spell too, just under the right circumstances. Now, let's see who can break it first." She held up the dagger now and then you knew exactly what she was going to do. 

"Rumple, tell us please, how angry are you that she killed you to save your father? How angry does it make you that your son brought you back, he was with you, but now he's gone once again and now he can never return" Rumple had a stoic expression on his face. but you knew there was anger at the mention of his son, he hid it well. 

"I wouldn't exactly call myself pleased at the gesture. As for my son, he did what he believed was right, he wanted you to be stopped which is exactly what I'm going to do." 

"Right, right, well good luck with that, really you'll need it. Now, go fight her until that spell breaks and when it does, I want you to kill her." Rumple made his way toward you and you began breathing heavily. You could hear Pan calling your name, but then suddenly you were calm, you closed your eyes and focused; you felt a blast from Rumple and when you opened your eyes you were able to move once more, you broke the spell and you aimed your hand at Rumple and he went flying back. 

"Tell him to stop." Your hand was shaking, you could feel the darkness once again, it was consuming you. You were losing that balance; you had always been able to control it, you were losing that. 

"Zelena she did it, call him off" Pan said, he was struggling. Then Zelena held up the dagger and pointed it at you. "No! Don't touch her," Pan was half free, but Zelena kept laughing. 

"Pan you can tell her you love her, it's so obvious, I mean look at you, stuck under a curse panicked for someone other than yourself, you've found yourself a good weakness." You rolled your eyes, you were getting tired of her. 

"Pan, promise me we can go home after this..." You had your hand pointed at Rumple but quickly aimed it at Zelena and you managed to hit her and knock her down. She didn't let go of the dagger but Rumple stopped. She got back up with a murder look in her eyes, she tried her spell again and when it failed you smirked. 

"Looks like you really aren't that powerful anymore..." You waved your hand and Pan's spell was lifted. "You're deal is done. Have fun dealing with Emma, when she's determined she get's what she wants." You walked over to Pan, ready to teleport you both but then he picked you up and he flew away. You landed in the middle of town and watched as all the people soon came to realize Pan had his powers. Some of them gathered around you both, and then you saw Leroy, you knew he would tell Snow immediately, which is what you both wanted.

"She's coming, she wants Snow's baby, for what I'm not really sure. She's got the dark ones dagger, which means no matter what he can't fight her until that dagger isn't in her hand anymore and she's smarter and very powerful, be cautious. (Y/N) and I are going back to Neverland, anyone who wants to come is welcome." They all whispered amongst themselves until finally a few came through the crowd. It was some of your original Lost Boys, they really didn't have a home to go back to other than Neverland anyway, but it felt good to see them. 

"How do you even plan to get there, no one can leave." Leroy said, which made you look to Pan, hoping he had something. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a magic bean. 

"Anyone else want to come? No? Fine. Let's go home..." They said nothing as you all walked to the docks, and then Pan threw the bean into the ocean and a portal appeared. 

"Remember think of Neverland..think lovely thoughts." You grabbed Pan's hand and then jumped, the boys followed you both and then you landed back on the island. You smiled to be back, it had been too long. You hugged Pan and the rest of the boys joined you for one giant group hug. Once you all let go of each other, Pan asked you and the boys to go set up camp while he checked on something. He went to Skull Rock, and when he got back, he came back to a campfire, food and a saved spot right next to you. Pan played his pipe and the boys danced like they used to, of course there weren't as many, but eventually there would be. He sent them to bed and Pan asked if he could use your shadow the same way he used his. 

"I promise, it won't be as painful as ripping your heart in two" You smiled at him but agreed and he was right, it didn't hurt at all. Your shadow would soon find other Lost Boys; then Pan took you to that spot he made just for you. You walked through it, the flowers survived and then finally sat on the edge of the rocks. 

"You were right, we would have been betrayed if we stayed." He said after a while and you nodded. 

"I just had a bad gut feeling" You admitted to him; suddenly feeling nervous again. "What if she finds us-" 

"Even if she did, this is our world, she would never win." He said it so confidently you just knew he was right. "(Y/N), she wasn't wrong. I can finally tell you this now because I know nothing will change, I won't grow up after saying this and I have been wanting to tell you for a while now, I just never found a good time. Listen to me..." He put his hand on your face and you leaned onto it. "After realizing just how much you believed in me, how loyal you were, I figured out just how in love with me you are. You became my best friend and I love you." You smiled at him, he actually admitted it. 

"I love you too Pan" He leaned in and kissed you for a long time, for all that time, everything was perfect. You had no doubts, your fears were gone, everything felt familiar again; you were home. After he pulled away, he walked you back to his tent and then you both laid down, you were laying on his chest, his heart beating at a steady pace, and then he spoke one more time before you both fell asleep. 

"You know (Y/N), our whole adventure began all because you ran away with me"

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own these characters  
> -I hope you liked this chapter, a new one will be posted shortly!  
> 


End file.
